


A Demon's Protection

by NineLaws



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Inspired by "Vampire Guardian" by Lauralynn Eliott, Kinda Modern, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineLaws/pseuds/NineLaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino Yamanaka is rich and beautiful and she knows it. For her everything is a game. But when she is attacked by a mysterious enemy, her father goes to extremes of giving her a bodyguard, when it turns out to be the infamous ex-akatsuki gang member Kakuzu, will she let him protect her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Typical Evening?

There were a few things Ino knew for herself. She was powerful, wealthy and beautiful. Others knew this also and couldn't resist her. That's just as she liked it.

Walking into the bar, she adjusted the bag on her shoulder and gave a light hearted smile as she headed to the counter; men looked up from conversations and drinks to just gaze at this familiar beauty. Ino always came to the clubs and bars around here. Would tease the men with a single glance, smiles, winks, a pout. And she just couldn't help it.

Ino loved to play her little games, she loved the idea of people enjoying her company, admiring her and competing with her. She could handle a challenge and she thrived in her ability to do so.

Standing still for a moment in the middle of the room, shimmering flaxen locks tied elegantly into a long ponytail. Cerulean eyes glanced around, hoping to spy something of mild interest, ignoring the stares that were obviously interested in  _her. She was accustomed to those._ So what if she was feeling picky tonight? She could get away with it.

A new member sat at the bar counter, facing away from her, drinking some alcoholic beverage and interestingly not in conversation with anybody.

Ino drew her vision over his tall, muscular structure, dark, calloused-looking skin; he was wearing simple attire with tones of maroon, black, grey and brown. There was also a head covering of some sort. He was different, dangerously intriguing and Ino loved mystery.

A slut? A bit of a tart? A whore? No she wasn't, she was a young, stunning woman, cooped up under the stern upbringing of an arrogant father, she wanted a bit of fun to remind her she was alive.

Besides, she had never slept with anyone before...albeit she would never admit.

Heading over and seating herself on a red satin covered stool, resting one smooth, long leg over the other and smiling at the barman, she asked in a voice like honey and sugar.

"Nothing for me yet, thank you" the man nodded and moved onto other customers.

Turning to look at the man she now sat beside, she raised an eyebrow at why he hadn't noticed her yet.

His mask covered his mouth and nose, revealing dusky green eyes but what she could see of his face was well structured and certainly handsome in the soft, dusty glow of the bar.

"Oh, hello there, you don't look like you have been here before, am I wrong?" she declared, leaning forward slightly, running her hand up into her hair and slyly undoing the band that wound her tresses up, allowing the flaxen locks to fall down to the small of her back in their radiance.

He turned to her and just blinked.

"No, I have not been here before" he replied, he had a very deep voice, like sandy velvet, rough but genuine.

"Well how is it so far?" she grinned, tracing her fingertips over the polished wooden surface of the counter. He seemed to be aware of her movements and coughed.

"Nothing much in my opinion" he replied and she felt a little cold at his words of subliminal disinterest.

"Oh?" she muttered and this time, decided to play a more intimate card, he had silently challenged her and she wasn't going to stop until a satisfactory reaction was evoked from him.

"Well since you are too good for a place like this, where are you from? Your job must be pretty hard, physically"

Her fingers were dancing on the edge of the counter now and the stranger now ignored them, despite caution in his stature.

"It doesn't matter where I am from, and why would you say that?"

Ino's hand rested on his arm and his breathing hitched slightly. Body going rigid.

"Your muscles are fantastic is why, work out much?"

"Why would it concern you?"

"I was only assuming, but it seems you are far too modest"

"I didn't say I didn't work out, how I would appear modest"

"You know, I think you must be an investigator, or interrogator at the least, with your tone, sir, but that's alright because with a voice like that, I would admit  _everything_ " She purred and the stranger coughed, moving his arm away from her touch.

"I must be going now" he claimed, leaving an unfinished glass of alcohol on the side and getting up.

"Oh, but why?" she pouted and looked up at him with a wide gaze.

"Because I haven't got time for this"

"Oh, on a mission are we?"

"Like I said, don't concern yourself with me"

"I'm not scared of a little danger"

"I don't care"

Ino sat back, rather annoyed, rejection was slowing growing in the steady pulse that became uneasy in her body. She wasn't familiar with rejection and she didn't want to be.

"Jeez, take a break will you, you always this rough?" she decided to twinge a hint of seductiveness on the end of the enquiry, for good measure.

He just looked at her, now standing and available to Ino's scrutiny.

Her line of vision face hard abs, even through loose clothing, his body was toned and strong and her lips went the slightest bit dry, men were not usually built like  _this_ and still hung out at bars.

"If you want to continue addressing me; despite the inconvenience of even doing so, your eyes should be up here" he growled and a dusting of a blush brightened her pale, flawless cheeks.

"Its not like I can help it, can I?" she smiled cunningly and lightly tapped a finger to his stomach for a split second, his body seemed to almost invisibly contract away from the slightest action of her touch and he stepped back.

"No, I suppose someone like  _you_ ,  _ **wouldn't**_ be able to help it"

Wow, that was harsh, Ino's eyes narrowed and she looked up defiantly as her body followed suit until she stood before him.

"Well I would say it was a pleasure meeting you, but I dislike to lie" she claimed and with a tightening of her lip, turned and walked away from the stranger.

He scowled at her abrupt nature and watched her walk away in her black dress and heels with amusement and vexation.

"Damn women" he hissed and collecting his bag from the seat; the other side of him, headed out the left side of the bar, leaving out the back.

* * *

The fresh night wind rolled over Ino as she huffed her way down the quiet street, heels clicking and face furious.  _How dare he talk to her like that, she was only trying to be friendly, but no, he was obviously too good to even be approached by someone who came from around here._

Taking in a deep inhalation of the cool air, Ino decided he must have been intimidated, she was too good for him and he knew that!

Turning the corner, saw her glossy, metallic black tinted with silver Porsche Carrera Gt. But before she got there, a crash and some vicious cursing could be heard from an alleyway nearby, making Ino freeze.

Holding her breath, hoping she might be able to hear more of the growing scenes without getting too close to been in any sort of danger. Sliding against the wall, She couldn't make out much more, except a few gruff voices. There seemed to be quite a lot of people, all male by the current sounds. One was swearing a lot and she winced at the frequent use of such language, of course she wasn't a innocent in her own vocabulary but this was a bit unnecessary.

Standing closer to the shadows the building threw over the cobbled street, she gulped as heavy footsteps were audible through brick, indicating an atmosphere of frustration and anger.

"Look, don't shoot the fucking messenger, bastard, I am just passing on the message from the leader, your response isn't any of my fucking business, so don't fucking shout at me!" a voice snarled.

"Then next time, tell us with such little enjoyment, it pisses us off" a deeper voice growled back, but it wasn't as cruel as the others, almost jokey, disturbed Ino all the same.

"It doesn't matter how the message was passed on, we understand it and need to follow it,  **so squabbling will not get us anywhere you utter morons** "

Ino almost jumped at the third voice, much darker and deeper.

So far she was under the impression this group of mysterious members were in the midst of following a plan by a "Leader". Stepping away from the building, she tried to block out what was happening behind the wall and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, darting hastily over to her car. It didn't concern her anyway.

But little did she know that they had stopped their discussion and seen her walking away, they sensed her hesitation and didn't know how much she had heard. They had to make sure she had heard  _nothing._

* * *

Driving down the road, alight with the golden lights that flashed over her car screen, she bit her lip. Still tense from earlier but tried to relax, turning up the radio she took in a deep breath. They didn't know who she was, and they didn't even know she had been there. As a last resort to distract her from the sickening knot in her gut, she thought of the man at the bar. Ass-hole, didn't know a genuine woman when he saw one!

It was a shame though, it wasn't often she met someone like him and she was quite intrigued to uncover his identity, it was part of her habit of curiosity. Yet curiosity killed the cat.

Speaking of which, she hoped her father was asleep, it was one in the morning, sure, but that didn't mean her hard working father would be in the land of nod just yet, she could only hope luck was on her side.

Ino calmed her thoughts for the rest of the journey.

* * *

Shit, how much had the girl heard? This was bad, they would surely know about her vague knowledge and they were not known for mercy, even if she was a pretty young woman…that would probably make her death worse. If they could have their way first. It was hard being a member of the group, when everyone around you; including yourself, was a man and natural pleasure was scarce due to a feared reputation. Kakuzu blocked the thoughts out of his mind at her fate.

Ino Yamanaka, daughter of one of the richest men he knew, and Kakuzu naturally knew a shit load of rich people since they were his favourite kind of citizens, he could really milk them out with ransoms...or bribery and blackmail, whatever Kakuzu felt like.

But this time, he had reasoning with the man, an alliance even. It would prove helpful for the idea that was now growing into a scheme in the man's mind. This could work out nicely, he smirked beneath his veil.

* * *

Returning home, the drive was lit with the subtle, moonlit shade lamp in the garden. The fountain in the centre glistened with heavy water trickles, the aqua was the only sound Ino could hear when she got out of the car. She was careful, as if she could be spotted at any moment. Thank god she had remembered to deactivate the motion sensing lights.

Heading towards the back door, she unlocked it as quietly as she could and glanced around the passage quickly, when it looked clear, she went in, closed the door and dashed lightly around the corner-

"OOF!" she mumbled and stumbled back, holding onto the pristine white banister to stay steady. Looking up with startled blue eyes, she gulped at her father looking down on her.

"And where were we this fine night, Ino?" he asked, a cruel tone. An accusing, vicious voice.

"I was just out at the bar; I am old enough to go out on my own to where I want" she replied bitterly.

"Yeah, and young enough to whore out all night" he scowled and Ino clenched her fist angrily.

Stupid bastard always thought so low of his own daughter.

"It's not like that, I haven't ever done anything like that" she protested, voice quiet.

"Oh? Is that right?"

She glared up.

"Couldn't be more correct,  _father_ " she scoffed the last word and pushed past him to her room.

She heard him sneer and carry on his own way. His darker blonde hair swaying as he went. Ino watched him disappear into his office.

Now in her own room, slipping off her jacket and shoes, she wriggled her toes and sighed deeply. Pulling the tie from her hair to clip the locks back in a comfortable bun before heading to her on-suite bathroom. Get dressed, wash up, then go to damned sleep. She hoped it would just drain away all the late events that evening.

But that would have to wait because as she slipped on her night wear, a long pale blue dress with white ribbon and lace around the hem and neckline, with little silver embroidered bows, and dipped her feet into fluffy white slippers...something whizzed past her ear and embedded itself into her bathroom wall.

Looking up her eyes pinpointed in sudden horror and fear. A kunai stuck out from the wallpaper. Not even daring to turn around, she dropped to the ground as three others narrowly missed her, breathing hard she scrambled out her room and as fast as she could, darted out the door, but not before another weapon grazed her left arm, shredding the flesh and making rich blood flow from the wound, with a yelp she clutched the injury and screamed.

 


	2. Mostly Reluctance

Ino was still shaking by the morning. It was seven thirty and the house was surrounded with police vehicles and ambulances, even a fire engine at the edge of the drive.

Yeah, her father went a little bit mental, but now he stood sternly in front of an officer while his daughter sat under a blanket on her bed, breathing heavily and holding a cup of water in her trembling hands. Her face was white and she could still hear the subtle twangs of the weapon embedding themselves into the flesh of the wall. Ino looked up to her father who simultaneously looked down at her.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a mono tone. Ino knew he could have been working today, earning more money, but instead he had to worry about an attack on his daughter, what a pity.

"Yes, I'm alright" she lied, but tried a small smile, mostly to reassure herself.

"Well I hope you know this won't happen again" he claimed and she chuckled.

"Hopefully dad, you can't prevent everything"

"I can aid your safety; I have already arranged a bodyguard for you"

Ino took a moment to register the information, the smile still on her face as she gritted her teeth then looked up dangerously, grin gone and a look of fierce revelation crossed her face.

"Pardon father? I hope you didn't just say I now have a bodyguard..."

"Well you do, so you are not attacked again, and if you are, so you have protection"

"But I don't need a bodyguard!"

"What about last night, can you explain that or protect yourself next time?" he sneered bitterly and she felt a cold stab at her heart.

"It was a one off! If I just keep my guard on I will be fine"

"If you just keep your bodyguard on, you will be better then fine, so shut up and deal with it, you think I want you dying?"

"Don't make me answer that" she muttered, and gladly he didn't hear her as he to another investigator.

Ino sat there silently. Silently fuming.

Why did everyone think she was so useless? She had only been a little shocked and she would have been able to defend herself with a weapon or something, she had been weary and flustered, and although she knew it could happen just as easily with worse consequences, but...

She put her head in her hands.

Ino just hoped her body guard was a little good looking so it was less buff and more just-a-companion from a distance. She didn't want to carry on looking like the little rich girl who needed protecting.

About half an hour later, most vehicles had gone and a few men and women were left, inspecting the weapons, Ino's wounds and the general vicinity. Her father was silent through it all, as was Ino.

* * *

Pacing his way up to the door, Kakuzu admired the outside appearance. Modern, clean and wealthy. Nice.

Passing the cars and officers, he nodded his acknowledgement and ignored a few suspicious glances. What could they do? He was the new employee; an individual with high status.

The door was already open so he stepped in, standing aside for some police members, whilst ooking at the interior with a greedy glint in his eyes. Damn was he looking forward to pay-day.

Up a gold banister and white steps, was most of the drama, he could see Inoichi and headed up, marvelling at the polished metal work that slid so effortlessly beneath his grip. He had never been inside the house before and it was a privilege to do so.

Standing at the top, Inoichi was thankfully not in conversation with anyone so Kakuzu didn't have to stand round like an impatient idiot for any amount of time and carried straight on over to him.

"Greetings" he called in his naturally low tone and the blonde man turned to him with subtle relief.

"Ah, I wondered when you would get here, as you can see, things are a bit tied up around here, so why don't you just get it over with an introduce yourself to my daughter"

He looked weary and pale, bags beneath bright eyes, Inoichi could always be considered a rather handsome man at any age but right now, he looked like retirement was a first priority.

Kakuzu smirked beneath his veil, the introduction would be worth getting prepared for, and he didn't know what would be thrown at him in anger of sheer refusal at his presence and new duty.

"Of course, sir" he replied and turned to walk down the corridor to turn into Ino's room, the amount of professional members outside was enough to indicate which room belonged to her.

"I am so fucking tired" Ino muttered to herself, she had been cursing brutally under her breath for a while now, she was cold, aching and so tired.

Looking up at a heavy cough, Ino wondered what the hell they wanted now.

Her eyes widened and grew light in shade with sheer shock and horror as she scanned the member now standing before her in what could only be called, a very smug manner.

"Hey" he said, casually and his eyes glinted in amusement at her reaction.

It took a while for her mouth to find the words.

"What the hell are  _you_ doing here?" she growled.

"You are getting a body guard, am I wrong?" he cruelly echoed her words and she was momentarily bewildered.

"Yeah, how do you know?"

He spread out his arms.

"Surprise!"

* * *

"This is just one big joke, isn't it? A great fucking punch in the face!" she cried, making a few detectives peek through her bathroom door to see the commotion, but returned to their job when she glared at them with a look that could cripple.

"Sorry, but I am your new bodyguard, your protector, your guardian, your pain in the ass for as long as I am employed" his voice was so damn optimistic when he expressed the words with distant humour.

"I don't think so" she hissed "Dad!"

" _What_  do you  _want_  Ino?" he came into the door, voice frustrated and voice thick.

"Is this really my new bodyguard" she claimed, pointing accusingly at Kakuzu.

"Yes, now deal with it and shut up, I haven't got time for more of your silly whining" and with that he disappeared.

Ino, despite everything, was a little embarrassed at how her father had spoken to her in front of this stranger.

Turning away, she sniffed. God, she was not handling things well right now. Even after being attacked, no one was even remotely pleasant, putting her in a gritty mood, making  _her_ unpleasant.

"What's your name?" she asked voice softer, sad and quiet. Kakuzu was a little surprised at her tone and replied.

"Kakuzu" he intentionally made his voice gentler, she did looked exhausted. "Look, you should get some sleep, is there a spare room in the house you can sleep in, without investigators snooping around?" he enquired and she glanced up.

"Err…yeah, sure, I didn't think of that"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and she pouted. Getting up groggily she gathered a few of her pillows.

"Let's go"

* * *

Inoichi had thankfully sent the rest of the detectives and police on there way and sat down on a sofa in the hall to sigh and loll his head back onto the soft cream leather.

Shit morning. And he had done nothing productive, at all.

He wondered where Ino and Kakuzu were, they had left her room and that was the last he saw.

Even though he rarely showed it, he did care for his daughter, even if her nagging was unbearable. Smiling grimly, he ran a hand through his hair.

* * *

Ino had fallen asleep just as her head hit the pillow, Kakuzu sighed at her irresponsibility and pulled the cover over her with an apathetic throw.

Well fantastic start, she knew him as a bodyguard and practically loathed him. After a decent forty winks she would wake up to her bitchy, self centred self no doubt.

Sitting at the bottom of the bed he closed his eyes.

"Think of the money, think of all that glorious money" he told himself in a faint grunt that only he needed to hear as a source of motivation.

What did he do now? She was asleep but another attack was unpredictable and leaving her alone now was risky so he scanned the room he sat in. Plain pale blue and white, cream furniture and lined with darker blue were most of the pillows and covers. A dressing table, a wardrobe, a large window and a mirror against the wall behind him, the lights were dim so Ino could sleep better but Kakuzu caught the glimpse of his back when peeking at his reflection.

Turning to face the glossy glass fully he took a deep breath and removed his head attire and mask, messing up his hair with a tanned hand. His eyes scanned over his maimed face, scars all jutted with clumsy stitches, around his mouth and face, and his dark brown hair, flat from his head-wear.

As the room got a little lighter from the ascending sun, Kakuzu returned his attire to his face and glanced at Ino, she was quite a tousled sleeper, hair everywhere and face half buried into the cushion she slept on, one leg over the sheets and even Kakuzu widened his eyes at the smooth slender muscle that it was.

"Get off" a foot kicked the small of his back and he turned to see her subconsciously trying to remove him, he silently hit her ankle with some degree of strength and she coiled back up.

This woman wasn't even worth the money…


	3. Already Attacked

Bodyguard or not, he was not staying in her room while she got dressed and ready for the lingering day ahead. Tightening her hair in it's ponytail, she couldn't help but be harsh and hard in her actions, she was still pissed off but mostly, she really didn't know what to do with herself and that normally irritated her.

She seemed to have inherited her father's constant desire for productivity, oh what a joy.

Finishing off, she collected her handbag, shoved in a purse, make-up kit, pen and notepad, pack of tissues and her phone then left the room with a tap of fresh tan pumps, spying Kakuzu standing by the stairs a little ahead of the corridor.

Taking in a deep breath. Something she found herself doing a lot recently, she made her way towards him.

"Hey!"

He turned to her nonchalantly, eyes dull. He was very tempted to say: ' _You took your time'._ But it wasn't his place to criticise.  _She was lucky it wasn't._ Coughing his acknowledgement, she pouted at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Well I don't really need to do much today, I suppose I might go to the gym a bit later on, but I'm still pretty tired so I am going to take a drive" she explained, simultaneously messing with her fingernails until she brushed them off and looked up at him.

"I suppose there is no damn way I can go anywhere without dragging you along" she sighed, and Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Ouch" he scoffed sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and pursed her lips.

"Deal with it" she purred and walked around to head downstairs. Kakuzu followed as he should and even felt himself drag, this is not how he wanted to spend any of his time.

It was babysitting for all he thought; she was so young and immature.

Inoichi looked up at his daughter stepping downstairs and her bodyguard trudging behind, he truly felt sorry for the unlucky buggar.

He had just picked up some notes and letters from the door and nodded to his daughter who just flicked her hair back in a confident, careless manner.

"I am going out for a drive and to the gym, don't worry Kakuzu will be with me, have a nice day" she declared in a mono tone voice, not even meeting eyes with her dad.

Who just grunted in response, but soon she and Kakuzu were getting into her Porsche and kicking into a soft growling purr. Inoichi shook his head and closed the door.

* * *

Damned bitch, why hadn't she just died? It was an inconvenience that they now had to deal with her for longer, instead of carrying on with the plan.

"The chick probably didn't even hear anything, just squabbling and swear words, she will have passed us for some ordinary thugs that she doesn't want to get involved with" Kisame claimed, stretching so hard his bones cracked, he looked bored.

"But leader would kill us if we just let her live, un" Deidara replied in protest, pinching the bridge of his nose with a finger and a thumb.

"Trying to kill her was bad enough, but now chasing her down...I don't even like killing girls, un"

"Especially when they look just like you" Sasori sneered and the blonde member glared at him.

"Yes! Maybe she was a relative of Deidara! OH! Or even a sister!" Tobi squealed with delight.

"You know Tobi; I don't think I have any damn sibling's, moron"

Tobi flinched.

"Last time I checked, this wasn't about Deidara's twin, but what to do with the girl" Itachi snarled and everyone fell silent.

* * *

Kakuzu was secretly glad that Ino had turned the music on; it was an interruption for the awkward silence they had already endured for ten minutes.

He wasn't great at conversations anyway so he was also glad she had not tried to start one, although he didn't expect she would have, so leaning back in soft leather he just watched the road ahead. She was a very smooth driver, and at quite a nice, fast speed as well.

The urge to sleep was difficult to resist and as he folded his arms, making a slight shuffle with the clothing making Ino glance over, he closed his eyes.

Ino looked over again around ten minutes later (sure it was a long drive but who cared) and saw a motionless Kakuzu.. Except for deep breaths that rumbled through his chest, he was silent. Sleeping on the job? She made a sound gesture of mock disapprove and turned her gaze back to the front, an amused smile on her face. It seemed more comfortable when he was asleep, less like she was constantly being watched, which despite her self centred nature, creeped her out.

But she couldn't help but notice how frustrated he looked, even in sleep his eyebrows twisted into a narrow strain. After a few moments of hesitation, Ino slowly crept her hand to the side of his seat and with movements she did as carefully as possible, moved his seat back to a more suitable position.

To her surprise, he didn't wake, not such a fantastic on guard protector after all. Continuing her drive she bobbed her head along to the music in a new good nature.

Kakuzu was awake the moment her hand had grasped the lever, but he didn't open his eyes, out of curiosity and apathy. He was surprised when his seat moved back but he supposed it was her hidden nature of consideration and he thought nothing of it, so once he stopped moving, he fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

He wouldn't mind, it was like, three steps away, besides he was asleep, he wouldn't even know.

Leaving the car, Ino quietly clicked it into lock and headed into the little shop.

* * *

"Bad move, pretty girl, yeah" Deidara smirked and stepped out from his own car and as if on cue, which they probably were, Itachi, Sasori and Kisame followed suit. Only they had come on this mission, because it would only take those four to deal with it.

* * *

Muffins, cupcakes, chocolate éclairs, Ino's stomach and she whimpered, she was so hungry, but that didn't mean she would let herself fall vulnerable to the sweet bakery section.

Okay, yeah so she ended up buying a cheap packet of four muffins, she wouldn't die! Besides, she would give some to Kakuzu. Dropping them into her shopping bag she carried on to more suitable food items like some fruit and drinks. She felt like a snack was necessary, after all the stress, she bloody deserved it!

Turning the corner, brushing a strand of long flaxen hair behind her ear, she stopped dead when she saw who stood in front of her, eyes narrowed and all.

"Billboard brow" she sneered.

"Ino-Pig" the equally as vicious voice replied.

As if she needed this! Ino didn't know Kakuzu's sleeping patterns, he would be furious if she got back any later.

"Sorry Sakura, but can't chat, got someone waiting for me, but it was terrible to meet you again" Ino sighed in a mock dramatic way. Flicking her hair, she walked past the green eyed female who shouted.

"What? Like someone would wait for you, no one has the time"

"Well Kakuzu has the time"

"A guy?"

"Yes, I know it's strange for you to say, since you haven't been with many"

"You bitch!"

That's when a hand out of nowhere grabbed Ino's shopping bag and dragged her into an aisle. With a silenced yelp she disappeared from Sakura's view, but that didn't matter, because the blossom named girl was knocked out and slumped to the ground before being hauled over someone's shoulder, Ino recognised long dark hair.

_What. The. Hell. Was Itachi. Doing here?_

Of course the blonde knew of the infamous Akatsuki gang, an organised criminal group in the streets. Well known for their unusual but distinctive patterns of using more traditional weaponry and tactics.

The kunai in her wall. Oh god. How had she not known before. That must mean...

Ino turned to her own capturer, he wore a long dark hood so she couldn't indicate a face, but he was huge, with a muscular build.

"Oh shit"

* * *

Kakuzu mumbled slightly as he woke, turning to see a calm and casual Ino but instead, it was an empty seat. A few moments was all Kakuzu needed to process the information, Ino was gone.

Looking around out the windows, Kakuzu realised they were at a shop, oh fucking marvellous, as if the little bitch hadn't already strolled in there with a big sign flashing over her head: 'Here I am, catch me if you can'

Unlocking the door, he got out and as he closed the door, saw the entrance doors slide open and someone pulling Ino along leave, followed by a certain Uchiha, with a pink haired girl in his arms. Ino saw him and yelped.

"Kakuzu! H…Help! KAKUZU!" at hearing the bodyguard's name, the abductor glared and as he rushed over, Kakuzu saw the flash of blue skin.

"Kisame" he growled under his breath and stormed over, where the shark-man managed to pick up speed, but not before Kakuzu had caught up, wrenching Ino from his grip, he gripped the larger man's wrist and wires slipped out of crumpled stitches over his arms, tightening the blue limb with crushing voice.

"Okay man! Just stop! Its orders!"

_Orders that almost lost him a shit-load of cash._

With a last snap he cracked the man's bone and Kisame hissed at the pain, Kakuzu knew he was a fast healer though, so not much harm done.

Seeing Itachi with the kunoichi, he couldn't help but not care, and instead, yanked a flustered Yamanaka back to the car.

"Kakuzu, wait!" she panted "Sakura!"

"They will just put her by the pavement, they don't tend to fuss over unnecessary captives" he snarled in reply and Ino watched with more than mild surprise as Itachi lowered Billboard brow to the ground and then rushed off with the others, who got into a bright red BMW m3.

Kakuzu raised his eyebrow, they couldn't have picked anything more subtle…and cheap? They were at a loss with cash since his resignation. At least the colour of the car complimented their organisation.

* * *

Ino obediently got into the passenger seat of the car, Kakuzu held the wheel furiously in his grasp when they both sat there silently.

"You absolute IDIOT!" he snarled, eyes blazing. "Do you know where they could have taken you, and what they would have done before killing you?"

Ino didn't say anything; she just looked down at the fists that were loosely curled on her lap.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is, to just walk into the shops, or get out of your car alone, until these men are dealt with?" his voice wasn't as loud, but still filled with anger. It scared Ino and she blinked away tears.

"I know, I…I am sorry" she stammered, ashamed that tears and sobbing could already be heard.

Kakuzu had heard because he let go of the wheel and turned to her.

"No one wants you to be hurt or…even worse than that, and you know what I mean, so please just  _think_ before you go anywhere, it will be over soon" his voice was steady, clear and controlled but Ino bit her lip and whimpered as a tear slid down her face.

"Look, it's alright now…I'm…sorry I yelled okay?" Kakuzu was crap at apologising and being nice, and much better at shouting, so the apology didn't sound too genuine, but he meant it.

Leaning forward, he fell back and froze when she dove into his chest and gripped the front of his top in fistfuls of clothing.

"I am so…so sorry" she sobbed. "I…was so…s…s…scared"

It had gotten way too much and she hated herself for breaking down in front of  _him._  But right now, she needed  _someone._

"Look its fine now, your safe, just get-" he was cut off when she responded to the words he didn't say and moved off his chest, where tear stains embedded in the dark material.

"Kakuzu" she said slowly and he replied with an undeniably nervous.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing sitting there? I am driving!"

The pout was back and although the tears were not quite gone, Kakuzu secretly smiled under his veil. She was a little stronger than he thought. Getting out the front seat, and he opened the door as she slid into her place.

"Oh shit" she cursed when he got back in and clicked on the seatbelt.

"What?"

"I forgot to pay for this stuff"

Kakuzu glanced at the bag.

"They won't miss it, what did you get?"

"Muffins, some bananas and apples, four bottles of water and some paracetamol tablets" she claimed and then added."And you won't get a muffin until you forget I ever cried on you"

"When you what?" he mocked surprise and she smirked.

With a grin she opened the bag to show Belgian chocolate chip muffins, large and fresh baked.

Kakuzu liked Muffins enough to pretend Ino never broke down, but he preferred to think that anyway in order to never enter an awkward conversation in the future.

"You know Ino, they know I am your bodyguard now and they have a small degree of information on you, so staying at your house won't continue happening, which is why I want you to drive according to my directions, to a small, insignificant motel which should be good enough cover for now"

"A motel? But I need to get clothes and food!"

Food will be provided there and I have a suitcase of clothes in a suitcase at the back in case of a situation like this"

"You knew this would happen"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have been asleep"

She pouted.

"It better be nice" 


	4. Violent Touch

Ino struggled to keep her eyes open, it was late and she had reluctantly swapped seats with Kakuzu so she could have a rest. But falling asleep seemed a too difficult task to do unusually and she was left just staring out the window, taking swigs from her water bottle every now and again. All there was to look out of the glass were dull fields, toned with the shade of the night sky, stars glittered here and there but mostly, Ino could see her own reflection from the light inside the car.

The music was a faint humming in her mind, a distant thing, along with her old life really, over such a few amounts of days she had been the number one victim for an aggressive attack and now travelled secretly with a  _bodyguard._

Bloody fantastic.

Sensing Kakuzu sitting up straighter Ino turned her gaze to the front to see the dim lights of a little set of buildings come closer from the darkness.

Another thing she couldn't believe she was doing was staying in a MOTEL. Beautiful, rich young girls DO NOT stay in Motel's under any circumstances; it is a HOTEL at the least.

But no, Kakuzu; she had learnt, was a cheap bastard, and had gone all out to get a little room in a gritty Motel. She sighed a long, loud, miserable sigh that made Kakuzu roll his eyes wearily, though he couldn't care less to her opinion.

* * *

"You will be staying in room number seventeen, thank you" replied the lanky haired, somewhat spotted, big eyed receptionist, who; in Ino's opinion, looked to enthusiastic to be working in a place like this.

They were standing in the receptionist area of "Castan Motel" Kakuzu holding his and Ino's suitcase on his shoulder, supported by his right arm, and she stood with a supermarket basket full of empty bottles and muffin cases, and a handbag.

They both looked  _thrilled_  to be there.

Kakuzu nodded his thanks and took the keys from her thin hand then chucked them to Ino.

"Go get settled in, I will be there in a minute"

"Oh? And where the  _hell_  might you be going?" she scoffed angrily.

"Doesn't bloody matter, woman, you're too tired anyway so just…" he waved his hand in an apathetic gesture to 'just-go' and he turned away to walk round another door.

Ino sighed again and just followed his instructions sluggishly.

She made it out into the car park and walked to the set of cramped building, all lit by long tubes of fluorescent lights, some working, others not.

Walking up the stairs she walked slowly along the clinking metal platform, stopping for a moment to readjust her shoes, she wasn't in any great hurry and wondered when Kakuzu was going to be back, she didn't want to admit it, but it felt safer with him around.

Looking across the dark yard in hope to see him, she carried on walking aimlessly, eventually standing at the door of number seventeen.

* * *

She was pulling down her hair from its band when he walked in; he threw the suitcase onto one of the two single beds and kicked off his shoes.

Tired, bored, agitated and oh…still unpaid.

Glancing over to Ino who had retrieved the suitcase and was now filing through it, she made sure to spend a moment to gulp over choice of underwear, how he got this stuff pained her thoughts and she shook her head. Taking out nightwear she went to the small bathroom to get dressed.

Kakuzu removed his shirt and head wear and washed off quickly in a little sink before she came back (hen wondered why there was a sink randomly by the wall and not accompanied by the bathroom). Replacing it with a comfier one, he usually wouldn't wear a mask at night but he didn't want to frighten Miss Yamanaka.

By the time she came out she wore dark blue trousers with a pale blue polka dot pattern and the same shade of light blue in a T-shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked about ready to collapse.

Noticing Kakuzu he gave a grim grin beneath his veil at her reaction to his unhidden torso, scars and loose knotted stitches maimed his body and she looked both horrified and amazed.

"A Bodyguard isn't the only reputation I have and have had" he said sullenly and she averted her eyes with a nod of respect, and then smiled coyly.

"I know, I have my own scars, no one thinks anything of it but, I was trained to be something of a cadet...I supposed nothing fancy, it would have let me travel around though…but my father convinced me to quit, wanted me to stick with him…turns out it was only because he needed some help gaining money" she scowled the rest of the sentence.

Kakuzu's eyes widened.

"You were a...soldier?" he inquired, but not unkindly. She nodded with a shrug.

Taking in a deep breath she lifted up her top, so the skin of her stomach to the area beneath her ribs was showing. Under the untrained eye, you almost couldn't see the thin white scars over her body, slicing here and there; they looked like they could have been horrendous when first bleeding afresh.

But Kakuzu got up suddenly and knelt in front of her so his line of vision met the bare flesh, her breathing quickened at his scrutiny. She could feel his warm breath even through his veil on her stomach and it made her legs go a little weak. She couldn't imagine why, she had never been in a situation like this before, that was it.

He scanned the narrow clear lines with whatever delicacy someone like Kakuzu could, bringing up a calloused hand and now he ghosted it over the surface of flawless skin, she held her breath.

Oblivious to her, so did he, how long had it been since he had, had a woman? He thought to himself and looked at his rough, dark hand compared to her stomach and the comparison was mildly intriguing.

Tapping the flesh he smirked at the memory of her tapping his own stomach. Tracing with a finger as light as air, he sought out the physical memories embedded into her body.

Ino shivered, was there a draught coming in at all?

Looking down with eyes wide and curious, she involuntarily met his gaze, she noticed the green against a dusky crimson sclera, and she suddenly wondered how he managed to have such eyes. But her mouth was too dry to ask.

He stood up abruptly and turned away, switching on the lamp beside his bed, and then striding to the front door, turning the main light off as he stepped outside and closed the door.

Ino slowly pulled her top down and realised her cheeks were burning; she wondered how long they had been like that.

Wow, that couldn't have been more awkward.

Why did he leave so suddenly? She kind of expected him to be stronger than that, more emotionless. Yet he walked out of the situation like that.

Ino was too shaken up to care and she wandered over to her bed and slipped into the covers, it was warm and comfortable enough, but it wasn't home. She missed home, more than she could say, she knew it would get to the point where she would miss her father, and she hoped she was back in her own bed before that happened.

Turning over, she just stared at the door, a sudden hint of frustration built up within her. Why did he just have to walk out? Now she felt sick with embarrassment! Pulling the quilt up to cover her arms she tried to dig out her own sense of peace so maybe she could sleep.

* * *

Kakuzu held the railings with a fierce grip, the cool air did nothing to affect the bare skin of his chest and his eyes were stale with unknown emotion.

Why did he go and do that in there? As if things weren't already tense enough between them, this damned job! He was always cooped up with some kind of frustration, whether it is natural needs of a man, or his own unique violent urges. His breathing slowed until it was only the wind, and the faint flickering of lights audible once more in the empty silence.

A few minutes later, his grip still hadn't loosened, his eyes were darkening and he knew sooner or later he would snap into a state of uncontrollable anger. Before there was no hesitation to murder, nothing stopping him from attacking out of discrimination.

A noise awoke him from his aggressive thoughts, and when he stood up to listen again, it turned out it was coming from behind him.

Then again, a giggle and a husky mutter, room sixteen...

Moving back so he pressed himself against the wall of the neighbouring section, his eyes snapped open and his fists curled into gnarled shapes at some salacious sound uttering from the other side of scrape painted bricks.

* * *

Ino was stirred from her sleep, she had only drifted off for ten minutes and already at her early waking was she pissed, she could hear some talking and other sounds from behind her bed board and she sat up. Scratching the back of her head. Holding her breath to hear better, she screwed up her face in disgust when she realised what was happening.

"Fucking…gross" she snarled and dove back into her bed and covered her head with the pillow.

That's ALL she needed, really.

Ino suddenly wondered if Kakuzu could hear it, would he be the kind of guy to ignore it. Laugh. Or shout at them to shut up? She didn't care, she was so tired!

* * *

Hold it in, hold it in, drawing attention to himself would cause a long line of consequences for both him and Ino.

Another sound hit his ears with an intimate impact and he growled viciously.

Fuck it.

* * *

The last thing Alken and Hateli* expected was to be interrupted with the harsh slam of brittle wood against brick, looking up with nothing short of horror, the shadow against the night, was truly terrifying. Hateli screamed and Alken let out a low yell when the creature sauntered towards them with heavy strides, grabbing hold of Alken's neck, despite the situation he was in with his lover. His airways were slowly compressed and snapped almost audibly in the stone cold air.

"Alken!" she cried but she couldn't do anything about it, with a loud, sickening snap, his head lolled and he fell off the bed and out of her.

Hateli looked up in terror, trying to cover herself, it didn't matter because Kakuzu had paused and looked at the corpse on the floor. Silence passed and he hissed under hoarse breath.

"Profit wise, this was a fucking waste of time" he then turned menacingly towards the young woman.

"But you and your boyfriend just had to be here at the time where I was too worked up to give anything about profit, which means I am in a  _really_ _bad_ mood" and with that, his wires shot out and slashed her open with the penetrating threads that overcame her body in a split second, filing her with holes that seeped blood. With a choke she fell silent.

Kakuzu stood there.

He just stood there.

* * *

Sitting up, Ino yawned; her sleep wasn't half bad, after the neighbours had quickly come to a sense of silence, of course not without finishing with a scream of names.

The young woman shuddered.

Looking over, Kakuzu lay on his stomach, Cover kicked off and his fists tight into a flat pillow, he looked furious even in sleep; she hoped he hadn't taken last night too badly, what with the...scars...

Standing up carefully, she tried not to make a sound as she walked over to him cautiously. Ino saw the goosebumps on taunt flesh. Lightly picked up his quilt, covering most of his exposed body with it. She felt a bit better about herself when he let out a sigh and his body noticeably relaxed a little. She wondered when he came back in.

Ino headed into the small kitchen and looked for the food Kakuzu had collected, nothing special: bread, butter, coffee, some eggs, and a can of beans and two muffins which made her smile.

Putting four slices in the rather large toaster and getting out some plates and mugs, she filled the kettle with water and left it boiling, and then she put the beans in a saucepan and left them to heat up.

Ino wondered whether it would be worth going all out and doing fried egg as well, since she didn't think they were staying much longer here and a large breakfast might do them good depending on how  _this_ day would go.

What the hell, toast with beans, fried egg and coffee would be done. Hopefully before Kakuzu woke up and he insisted he didn't want breakfast and just wanted to get going.

Like a  _man._

Lucky for her she hadn't noticed the blood stains on his trousers or on his arms, speckled with small drops that didn't belong to him.


	5. Impulsive Tracks

He didn't realise he was so hungry…

Inhaling the scent that had grew into his senses he opened one eye groggily, spying Ino by the kitchen, she was dancing to a song in her head and singing some of the words randomly, she seemed to be the one preparing the food that smelt so…delicious.

He just watched her stepping from what foot the other, swinging her long hair back and forth, looking more carefree than she had in days.

Grunting as he got up, Ino turned suddenly, the look of surprise turning to a cheery smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty" turning onto his stomach he lay there and sighed as his muscles stretched and popped with heavy loose relaxations.

_Since when did she talk to him like_ _**that?** _

Dismissing it good naturedly he just glanced at her unimpressed.

"Fried eggs, toast, beans are optional and coffee?" she asked, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, thanks" he replied gruffly and sat up, scratching the back of his head.

* * *

"Bon apatite!" she grinned and laid the dish in front of a sleep crusted Kakuzu who now sat at the table. He nodded his thanks. She went to go get her own when it dawned on him.

If he wanted to eat, his mask would have to come off.

He was partially worried to her reaction and yet at the same time he felt like she had shown maturity the night before, and she better know him better if he was to protect her so much.

Reaching a hand to pull down the material of his mask, a sudden loud banging on the door, froze both members in their movements, Ino halfway to the table, her face turned to horror and she dropped the plate.

"Oh god it's them!" she hissed and Kakuzu was already standing at the door, hand on the handle.

"Who is it?" he asked roughly and a voice shouted back, it was female.

"Open up the door please, we would like to ask you some questions"

Kakuzu paused, but decided to comply to make it less suspicious.

Ino who kept to the back of the room was surprised to see the young lanky receptionist who they met before standing, with two large police officers and her face serious and sharp.

"Come in" Kakuzu claimed and the trio walked in with an air of tense business.

"Sorry to disturb you, but there has been an accident in room number sixteen, involving the murder of a couple, the details are irrelevant to you unless you can provide us with any hints to what might have happened, but at the moment, we just want to ask you some things"

Kakuzu stayed silent but Ino looked utterly horrified.

"Oh my god" she whispered and covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Looking between the officers and Kakuzu, wondering what could have happened.

"Of course you can, please take a seat" Ino exclaimed and gestured to the dining table, swiftly removing Kakuzu's dinner to place on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you miss" one of the males replied, though his face stayed stern.

Kakuzu closed the door behind them as they sat down and coughed loudly. Ino stood by the sink opposite them and just looked with wide cerulean eyes.

"So did you notice anything unusual while staying in this accommodation?"

"No…nothing unpredictable"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…all I really saw…or heard them…was…them at night" she exclaimed uncomfortably and Kakuzu's eyes subtly contracted, she had heard them? What else had she heard?

"I see, was there any shouting, arguing?"

"No"

"Did you see them at all?"

"No"

"What about you sir, had you seen or heard them at all?"

Kakuzu turned at his requirement of attention.

"I did not see the couple"

"Were either of you out last night?"

"I had stepped onto the platform last night, and bought some things from the shop, but that was it"

"What did you purchase?"

"Some orange juice, bread and butter"

Ino now knew where the food had come from.

"Is that all? Do you have evidence?"

"Look, this is all really unnecessary, neither of us saw the couple, or have anything to do with them, we are sorry for the incident, but we were just getting ready to leave and you are delaying us"

He didn't hide the aggravation in his tone at the end and the officers looked surprised and stern at the same time.

"How long have you been staying here?"

"Just the night, we were just passing through" the bodyguard snarled and opened the door viciously. "Now if you don't mind"

Suddenly one of the officers, a tall, dark dressed man with cropped hair and a hard face jumped up and pulled out a gun, firing at Kakuzu who dodged it with a little less grace out of surprise.

Another came flying and Kakuzu moved to the left in a lunge, before darting forward to throw a deep, shattering punch into the man's facial structure. Finishing him off with a knee to the abdomen and a hand, hard and fast to the back of his neck. By this time, the other man had gone for Ino, he was smaller but sturdy with matted hair and thin lips.

She yelped and struck his arm, as he stumbled back she dropped and slid her leg beneath his feet, crashing him to the floor. Grabbing a vase off the table, she dropped it on him and he went silent as he curled up and writhed in pain.

The woman snarled and went for Kakuzu who, without hesitation, stuck his arm through her neck, the wires charring and entwining, creating ugly bulging mass of thin, black tentacles that penetrated the flesh and pulled out the contents inside, until her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed with a pool of growing crimson.

Ino was momentarily stunned in horror and she looked up slowly to the viciously plain expression Kakuzu had on his face, and it scared her.

"W…Why did you kill her!" she cried.

"Prevents her being a nuisance in the future, I gain long term help by killing anything which could be an issue" he explained firmly and the blonde lowered her head with a nod. "People will be up here soon, for some reason or another so we need to get out of here now"

"…Why did they attack us? Was there really a murder last night? Or was it just their way of getting in"

Kakuzu paused in his makeshift to grab as much clothing as there was to be seen.

"I don't know" he replied.

* * *

In the car again, food-less again, heading somewhere she didn't want to be again, with her bodyguard again, ready to explode and cry again.

Ino really wondered what the point of things was any more and she sighed as she leaned into the seat behind her, trying to focus on the road ahead and not her internal conflict.

So far, she had been attacked, given a bodyguard, nearly abducted, attacked again, had witnessed one murder and heard of another two's deaths behind the wall her bed had been against as she slept.

Kakuzu hadn't said much since they had left; only given them directions to another place where they apparently 'wouldn't be found'.

* * *

"They are dead;  **they were not even worth being a part of this"** the deep voice claimed in an apathetic tone. Hidan responded in a good old-fashioned Hidan manner, which consisted of him yelling.

"Well this is just fucking perfect, it was by fucking luck we managed to find the shit hole they were staying in, but now they are off again? This is a waste of fucking time! She is an unimportant little bitch that no one gives a fuck about, being protected by a hardcore bastard, why have we not called this shit off yet?"

Deidara sighed.

"Shut up, you don't think we know, un?"

"For once I agree with Hidan, she isn't worth it, we should be working on the proper plan" Kisame grunted.

"And let the leader know we let a witness go? Don't be so foolish" Itachi growled in retaliation, getting fed up with the rebellious nature of the Akatsuki before him, who appeared to be unaware of leader's consequences when they knew full well of the results if they disobeyed"

"That is correct; Leader would dislike any mercy on someone who is making a pretty big deal to get away from us,  **probably just because she is a rich bitch who can't handle anything by herself"** Zetsu claimed in agreement.

Before Hidan made another remark, Sasori spoke up in his natural voice with a grim smile.

"Well she will be done with soon, because I have a track on her"

He lifted up a shred of flaxen hair that glinted like a ray of sunlight dust as he held it up with careful fingers.

They turned to him gob-smacked, except Zetsu who had gone; merging as a shadow into the wall.

"And you didn't think to say anything before, yeah?" Deidara snarled, Sasori shrugged with a smirk.

"I needed you morons to calm down"

"Lets all shut the fuck up, and ask puppet-ass over here, where they are fucking going!" was Hidan's final input.

* * *

The trees flickered reflections of emerald, burnished brown and golden lights upon the glass of the window screen. Ino took in the beauty and as she looked ahead. She realised it was a lodging area deep in the wood. It had one or two of the wooden home's in sight of the reception and as she drove up, Kakuzu rolled down the window and spoke to the man at the desk.

Ino sighed, she wanted to go home, but she wouldn't dare complain, she was thankful for all her bodyguard had done, even if he was a little rash when doing stuff that crossed the line of human morale. Ino suddenly wondered how old he was, but couldn't care to ask him now, he said he hadn't always been a bodyguard...

"Okay, follow my directions and we will be there" he declared as she started moving the car after he finished with the counter.

Ino drove down a series of rocky wide paths, going deeper into the trees until they were no more lodges in sight other than a large, cosy little one that they approached. It was a deep glossy chestnut and had a platform and a path leading up to the front door. Table and chairs outside and large, clear windows. Ino's face glowed as she beamed.

"How adorable!" she couldn't stop herself claiming and laughed lightly.

Kakuzu smiled at her reaction thinking for a moment, that the little house wasn't the only thing adorable here, then realised he was smiling and thinking like that, and stopped out of pure Kakuzu stubbornness to be even remotely nice.

Parking up at the drive, she jumped out and spun round.

"The air is so fresh and lovely, this is going to be so much nicer, Kakuzu!" she cried, and grabbed her bags before closing the car door and walking up to the door.

Kakuzu went to get the suitcase out the back, and as he did, Ino unlatched the keys she had been passed and stepped inside. Luxurious red and brown leather sofa's, a rich comfy carpet and long draping curtains, a plasma TV on the wall, mahogany coffee and a dining table, a clean, spacious kitchen, and a door out the side leading to bedrooms and bathrooms.

Looking out the window she watched her bodyguard close the boot door and stopped in all her excitement.

It was almost as though they were a little couple staying in a holiday lodge for a few days, which was all true except the couple part and despite everything, she smiled.

Kakuzu was rather nice, when he wanted to be, which wasn't many times so far, but she had seen the crinkle in his eyes when the veil hid the smile. Ino had heard his voice soften towards her and she remembered all too vividly the way his breath felt against her bare abdomen and in instinct she moved her hand to her stomach, a brush of a blush over her cheeks making an appearance, she almost jumped out of her skin when the deep voice right behind her asked.

"What are you doing?"

Instead she stifled a yelp and stumbled forward.

"Ah…right…nothing….doesn't matter!" she grinned turning to him; Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and put the suitcase on the dining table.

"Well, I am starving, so lets see what is in the fridges, look in the leaflet, find out if the food from the lodge is free" he told her and went absently over to the kitchen, Ino shook her head with a weary smile, the damn miser…

But she complied and called to him.

"Yeah, I think so, its free" Kakuzu took out some bread, butter, squash, cheese, ham and some others sauces.

"Do you want me to make lunch? I don't mind" Ino asked, she was in a good mood now she was in such a place and she had gotten on somewhat good terms with Kakuzu that he stopped growling and scowling at her.

"I'll do it, you go have a look at the bedrooms, try and unpack, I think we will have a better chance of staying here longer without being sought out by any unwanted guests" his eyes flashed menacingly on the last few words and Ino nodded.

* * *

"Kakuzu!" Ino's voice called from down the hallway.

"What?"

"What did you say when you asked for the lodge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…like, bedroom accommodation"

"I didn't say anything; I presumed there would be enough in the way of sleeping furniture in the building"

"You assumed wrong"

Kakuzu stopped pouring the drink and sighed loudly.

"Woman, just come out with it!"

"There's a bedroom with a double bed, and that's the only bed in the lodge.

There was something of a confused and undeniably awkward silence after that declaration.

"Are you joking?"

"Do I sound as If I am joking?"

Marvellous, but no way was a refund even an OPTION, in his mind, he just carried on diluting the squash and deciding to himself that the couch looked comfy enough.

"Come get your food Woman"

"It's Ino" she claimed sourly when she walked into the room.

"Yeah, OK" he muttered then put her dish in front of her as she sat down.

"So what did you make?"

"Why don't you find out?"

* * *

"This is bloody gorgeous; I didn't know you could deal with food so well otherwise you would have been making the breakfast!"

Kakuzu smirked, he acted out that he was a bad chef before so this kind of remark didn't come up; he didn't have enough time and money to make fancy meals.

"Enjoy it while you can, it takes too much effort"

"Nonsense, I was gone for less than ten minutes!"

Ino carried on eating, so submerged in the delicious taste's that she didn't notice Kakuzu sitting and silently debating with himself, to take off his mask or not. After the death yesterday, he didn't know the comfort she had with him any more.

Tugging it down so it rested below his bottom lip for a moment, letting the fresh air sink into the rarely exposed skin, he pulled it back up quickly when Ino looked up to him, not showing any signs she had seen his face.

As she went to take a swig from her drink, she yelped and dropped it onto the table where it cracked slightly.

Turns out one of the glasses were chipped and it had sliced into her hand, it wasn't a large wound, but it was bleeding a lot.

"Shit" she scowled and sucked it stubbornly, wincing at the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Kakuzu sighed and leant over to inspect it, reaching for her hand, she froze and took it out of her mouth, the saliva had gotten rid of most of the mess, and as he was about to get up and collect a plaster, he felt the lower section of his face hit cool air, and the stunned look on his face was shown as she looked at his mouth.

She had taken it off in his distraction and now they just stared at each other. Her face was serious and yet, in her eyes shone curiosity, whereas Kakuzu only showed shock and intrigue to her reaction when she had finished gazing at the narrow yet heavy stitches that marked his face from his mouth. Her cerulean eyes were getting too much too handle without words accompanying her plain expression.

"Its just-" his eyes widened when as soon as the words left his mouth, her delicate, soft fingertips reached up to press lightly against his slightly parted lips. She ran her finger across the line that was the stitched up scar and despite everything his chest felt like it was burning up, a painful sensation yet reacted even harder with every second she continued until when her hands came back to her mouth; after trailing all the way up to the base of his ears...

He grabbed her hand viciously and yanked it away.


	6. Touching Explosions

If he even thought about ripping off her wrist; which he looked confident in his ability to do so at the moment, then she would not be responsible for her actions, why was he being so damn rough? Didn't he figure breathing on her stomach was just as bad?

But she concealed the deep frustration within her and looked up with startled eyes, anticipating his next move with stale anxiety.

"Kakuzu, I'm-"she was cut off by his harsh growl and he pushed her hand away apathetically, doing up his mask again.

"Didn't your daddy ever tell you too look with your eyes and not your hands" he sighed. Irises returning to the dull shade that was emotionless Kakuzu, and his sudden nonchalant impression angered her. Why was he always just so…secluded!

Yes, she went a bit too far with her curiosity, but he always treated her like a child! As if she didn't get that enough from her father. Looking down shamefully, she hid a bruising blush that flared up in her cheeks and she concentrated on the crisp cut out of the sandwich.

"I'm sorry" she claimed and started eating silently.

Kakuzu didn't reply.

TV, magazine, drink, magazine, repeat. Ino's life was turning into a cycle of limited, boring state of vexation that drained out even her desires of being pretty, messing with her hair, changing clothes all the time, shopping and when was the last time she had been to a bar?

The last time she was, was the first time she met Kakuzu.

Oh cold, stone cold irony.

Kakuzu was having a similar pattern to her agitation, it was TV, reading, eating, going outside occasionally or even just sleeping recently.

He was a man of action, or at least more action than making breakfast. He might as well just trade places with an amateur and find the villains himself, it would be far more efficient then just avoiding them all the time.

But Kakuzu, though he would never admit it, couldn't even think of leaving Ino in the hands of anybody else.

It…bothered him to say the the least.

"Is that it then? How cute, un" Deidara chuckled as he and Sasori hid up in the trees, looking down onto the lodge, evening had fell and the sky was burnished and brazen as it glazed with a warm glow over the forest, they were concealed within the dark realms of the over head tree branches.

"Well then again, she probably wouldn't have let him go somewhere without a little charm, girls are always like that, yeah" Deidara sniggered and Sasori leaned forward eyes glinting as he studied the small building.

"Depending on where they are in the lodge, depends on what entrances are most effective" he remarked and Deidara nodded.

"I'll go have a look" he declared.

Standing up and stretching, Ino sighed.

"I'm getting in the shower Kakuzu, to pass the time" she claimed and he just grunted in reply from counting his current amounts of money on the coffee table in the lounge.

Shaking her head, wishing he would just get over it, she headed into her room, collecting towels and other toiletries before disappearing with a faint click of a lock, into the bathroom, where soon after, the sound of running water was audible.

If she takes up too much water bills, I swear to god… Kakuzu thought grimly and returned his money to his bag.

Walking over to close the curtains and turn on the lights as he noticed the sky getting darker, he heard a sudden scream and before the scream even finished, he was at the bathroom door.

"Ino?" he cried.

"Shut up old man, yeah!" came the reply and Kakuzu made no hesitation to smash the door down with a barbaric swing of his strong leg.

Standing, glowering in the remains of the broken, brittle wood around him and shooting his rough glare at the blonde haired Akatsuki who smirked cruelly as he clutched Ino to him who was frozen with fear and trying to cover herself up, water ran over her flawless skin and her blonde hair practically glowed softly in the whiteness of the room, her cerulean eyes were brimming with tears as the savage grip on her body tightened.

"Such a pretty little girl! I envy you, un" he purred sickly and ran his tanned hand down her body; she choked as he threatened to cover her breasts with gnarled hands that curled in frustration, nearing her flesh.

"You sick bastard" Kakuzu growled and dashed forward only to be stopped by Sasori leaping in front of him and threatening a violent jab of silver towards his torso, Kakuzu reeled back into a stance, grabbing his own knife and jerking it towards the puppet master who dodged and as he did so Kakuzu threw two more in the direction which embedded into Sasori's chest. He grunted and stumbled back. Kakuzu rushed to Deidara who flung a clay bird at him, it exploded making Kakuzu cover his face with his arms with a low snarl, looking up after the attack. Deidara had dragged Ino down into the living room, the bodyguard followed. Sasori had regained strength and went after him.

What. The. Fuck.

Ino thought as she was man handled down the corridor after choking from the sickly sweet burning smell that was the result of an exploding pigeon or something. Her heart was pounding in her ears heavily, painfully.

Of all the goddamn situations, she had to be in the fucking shower.

A grit of her teeth as she had stumbled, whilst been clutched by Blondie. They were once again dodging Kakuzu, the person who was supposed to be her body guard.

But she was grateful, more than she could say because he was damn well GOING FOR IT. When he fought, he FOUGHT.

If not for the situation, she would be cheering him on, but now, her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and water from the shower that had turned cold on her body, despite the pulsating heat that rushed through the shivering off her spine that rested against the chest of an Akatsuki.

But it was removed as a blow forced the young blonde off her and sprawling onto the floor, then he was joined by the puppet who quickly got up, but, whilst simultaneously Kakuzu performed a strange trick with smoke which made them disappear and land somewhere in the wood.

Ino scrambled away from the body guard as soon as her knees hit soft, cool moss and the night air impacted against her body harshly.

Hiding behind a tree she covered herself desperately. What the hell was going on, how did they get here?!

Kakuzu said nothing and looked away in respect, then as she stood shivering and biting back tears, some material dropped onto her shoulder and she pulled it across, realising it was his shirt and large band he would wear on his hips.

Putting them on without hesitation, the shirt was very large and long, seemed appropriate considering the man's size and if she tightened the belt it made a somewhat effective skirt, she was covered from the top of her shoulders to mid way down her thighs. That was good enough for her.

Coming from behind the tree silently he glanced up, his skin looked even darker as the moonlight braced against his back, casting shadows on the thick, ugly wires that messed up in stitches.

"Thanks" she muttered, voice rasped.

Shivering against the air, he was breathing a little harder beneath the hardened exterior and she had the sudden desire to reach out a comforting hand, after everything he had done, he deserved a bit of reassurance, comfort and praise.

As she gulped and reached a moonlit pale hand out to his shoulder, he turned around and stared her down. She yelped and stumbled back; he grabbed her arms and held her closer.

Not even processing anything right there and then, she was only aware of her heartbeat holding a baseball bat and whacking it across her ears.

"Why can't they just leave you alone? You haven't done anything wrong. You don't deserve it"

He growled and she listened silently, he calmed himself and moved away, eyes darkening.

After what seemed ages, she went to him and before he could react, she embraced him around his back. Holding her soft, warm body close and despite his usual stature, he felt himself weaken and after a few minutes of standing rigidly, pretending he didn't care, he tentatively wound his own arms around her, holding her closer and taking a deep breath, taking in the sweet scent from her hair and feeling creamy skin beneath loose clothing.

They stood like that until they remembered what had happened.

But that wasn't for a while.

"You morons, you lost them?" Itachi growled at Sasori and Deidara, both looking shameful and yet stubborn to admit their mistakes.

"Fuck you Itachi, have you been up against Kakuzu, yeah?" Deidara snarled back, Itachi rolled his eyes in that annoying way people go when they are annoyed.

Kisame shook his head with a very weary grin.

"This is getting ridiculous, let's just say we killed the girl! Leader wouldn't take time trying to find out!"

"Foolish morons, all of you, you really think he would let this surpass?" claimed the elder Uchiha once more and they all looked away, silently agreeing.

"Look, let's leave it a while, if they become a problem, then we can deal with it, I don't have the patience to keep up this worthless task" Sasori decided and Deidara nodded enthusiastically.

"That sound completely logical, un"

"I suppose, what do you think Itachi?" asked Kisame.

"I don't care" was the reply.


	7. Nightly Covering

The only sound was the soft snuffling of Ino's sleeping form as she rested against a tree opposite Kakuzu, his eyes were naturally open and his mind was alert. After  _another_ Akatsuki attack, he had to keep his guard on more sincerely than ever. After the embrace they shared, he would expect himself to feel stupid and annoyed with how easily he could fall into something like that, but instead, and surprisingly this time, he wasn't reluctant to admit he felt content, pleased almost.

It felt unfamiliar and quite odd for him, but he could not help but relish in the subtle acceptance she gave him.

God, he was turning into a mushy old man.

He had never been in such a long presence with a woman of her stature; it was truly rare someone held the external and internal qualities like Ino had.

Looking over at her, he smiled again as he saw her wearing his clothes, they would need to retrieve her own or at least buy some more before continuing there unplanned travels. And to his slight agitation, there was one place left that he knew they  _would not_  be found.

His own house, for no one knew of its whereabouts, except him, anyone who even had the slightest idea, was now lying beneath dirt with a stone above their head, and claiming "Rest in peace"

It would be nice to go home again though; it was somewhere he felt properly content, not just forced contentment that he would force upon himself to stop his temper mutilating the nearest living thing within a five metre radius. He almost felt that warm, homely content now to be fair, but not quite.

Continuing to draw his emerald and crimson gaze over Ino's sleeping form, a cruel but brutally honest inquiry, harmlessly crawled its way into his head.  _How long since he had, had a woman?_

But of course, no such thing would he put upon Ino, it was just a random thought at a coincidental moment.

…Of course.

He could get a beautiful woman, who returned his feelings when he got the money after completing this job. It was just another working day.

* * *

Inoichi set down the freshly cropped and completed stack of papers and took in a deep breath before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, the ticking of the clock took over his hearing and he just listened before ruffling his dark blonde hair and checking his phone that lay on the immaculate desk.

" **No Messages"**

His face showed no emotion as he clicked onto a few more buttons with fluent taps of his fingertips.

" **No Missed Calls"**

Now he frowned, a subtle vexation on hardened lips.

He had heard nothing from Kakuzu, or his daughter, for…how long had it been now…a few days? Weeks? He hoped she was safe, Kakuzu, he didn't really care about, as long as he got his daughter back in one piece, or organised someone suitable to take over his job if for some reason or another he was unable to.

The longer they were away the more Inoichi would have to pay. The damned man couldn't decide whether he loved his daughter or found her an expensive inconvenience.

For a split second he considered ringing her, but had hesitation in case they were in the middle of a situation that means receiving his call would draw them into dire consequences.

Like, if they were hiding from the enemy or something. Screw it; he needed at least some form of awareness to his own child's circumstances.

* * *

_Brrriiinnnggg, Brrriiinnnggg._

Kakuzu took a moment to realise Ino's phone was ringing; he raised an eyebrow, wondering where she could have possibly put it, considering there recent situation meaning most belongings were abandoned at the lodge.

Oh of course, he had taken the mobile from her so she couldn't contact anyone. She stirred slightly so he got up and crept forward, figuring with some dismay that it was on an inside pocket.

Shit.

He thought with an audible grumble, but none the less, he figured it must be her father or someone of significance, at least he hoped, he didn't really want to face the girly nattering of a late-night-gossiping mate of hers.

Shaking his tanned, rough hand into the night air, as if swiping off water which was more likely sweat, he carefully pulled back a corner of his own shirt and revealed some of the creamy flesh of her chest, but nothing was exposed that would make him regret his rash choices right now, the phone had stopped and he froze.

Damn, too late. But before he withdrew it rung again and he delicately scraped the material beneath, fumbling for the pocket.

Ino murmured and shifted, but he almost had his fingers clasped around the shape of the mechanical item when she slid of the base of the tree, heading for the grass only a short distance below.

He caught her with ease but was startled as the back of his hand, brushed against something it shouldn't, something that made an interesting sound escape her mouth and his hand shiver with warmth, overall the movement motivated him to; quick as lightening, grab the phone and rip his hand from beneath the shirt and away from her bare skin, answering it swiftly he steadied his breathing that he was unaware until now, had increased in pace and sound.

"Hello?"

"It's Inoichi"

Kakuzu answered with subtle sarcasm.

"It's Kakuzu"

"Where is Ino?"

"Asleep at the moment"

"Do you not rest?"

"On a job, naturally, no"

"Right of course, how has the job been?"

Kakuzu hesitated.

"Alright, only one attack so far" he lied calmly.

"And?"

"No injuries of any sort, and we are not somewhere they will find with ease currently, but still we are about to move location to somewhere of the highest privacy in the morning"

"Where is that?"

"I would rather not say over the phone"

"Why the hell not?"

The bodyguard rolled his eyes, his employer sure was slow.

"Because phone lines are easy to hack"

A pause from the other end made the scarred man smirk.

"Of course, well, when will everything be finished, and she can come home?"

"Soon, hopefully, but I do not know of the enemies intentions, so I cannot say for certain"

"Well, either deal with them or find someone who can, she can not just hide in a…shed with you for the rest of her life"

"I know, and I would not want to avoid returning her home, where I can collect my pay, and obviously, be secure on her precious safety"

Inoichi made a disapproving sound.

"We shall see, I do not like to be kept in the dark, update to me as soon as possible, Kakuzu, good night"

And with that the man hung up, leaving the body-guard to curse beneath his breath and click the phone off, leaving that area in the forest, once again silent.

Looking at the glimmering, violet mobile phone in his hand, he looked upon the slumbering woman laid against the grass.

"Time for round two" he grimaced and looked at the shirt again.

Yeah, obviously he could just wait until she was awake to return it to her, but that wasn't exciting, whereas this added just a bit of thrill to his job. Since he, no matter how much he was paid to be good, could stay a good boy for too long.

Placing the phone onto the ground beside him, reaching the pocket then returning it, would mean less contact.

But since when was that any fun?

Cautiously, but with slowly decreasing patience, Kakuzu rested both his hands on her hips, sliding beneath the shirt to barely caress the skin beneath.

She was very warm, considering the cold night air and limited clothing. Ino's skin was soft, smooth, tender, fresh and healthy skin that she probably proud of.

His thumbs drew slow circles over her hips, the pressure getting heavier and he traced his hands up and to grip her waist. More skin was revealed, glowing in the moonlight slightly.

"How pretty" he commented dully as his unique eyes flashed with a dangerous, meaningful flicker.

Ino, meanwhile, had at first, only muttered incoherent, irrelevant words from a deep dream, but now, was escaping more than mumbles, but the softest of moans at the unfamiliar touches that she was unconscious to.

Noises that made Kakuzu's fluctuating emotions sear with something, growing as strong as his temper.

The rim of skin between his thumb and index finger had reached the minimum base of something, that was not as flat as the rest of her stomach and he stopped, shuddering as he almost captured the large, full warmth.

But shit, unable to resist one last, cruelly taunting movement, he ghosted the flesh of her stitched palms over most of the tender surface of her breasts and then drew along to the pocket, where he returned the phone and brought his hands out to the bracing night air.

She had shivered at that last touch, and he had felt it.

God, mother-fucking god, he could have her right now, nothing was stopping him, no people, no daylight, no suppressed urges, no protests from herself and barely any clothing.

Yet something grazed the back of him mind.

He was fond of Ino Yamanaka, and he would not taint her without consent, it would make him just as worst as he used to be, plus he was her bodyguard, she wouldn't allow him to protect her if he did anything like this, and that meant she was an easy target, after the gentle embrace they had before, it just seemed wrong.

Kakuzu was easily taken in by his desires and greed, yes, but he was also a man of certain (bare certain) decency and logic, he knew the consequences.

Folding the material up over her body, he moved away and thus, removing the comforting warmth of her away from him, until he regained his place under his own tree and it was as if nothing.

Had. Happened.

* * *

Sakura finished tying up her blossom pink hair and took a moment to stare into the mirror. What had gone on at the supermarket? She only recalled Ino disappearing behind an aisle stack then being knocked out and then the pavement beneath her facial cheeks and the shadows of crowding citizens, mildly concerned for her well being.

What had happened to Ino? Sakura hadn't seen the blonde since, her car wasn't in the car park so either it had been stolen or she got away, or maybe they had just been after her and not the pig. She shook her head and turned away from her reflection, it had been a while since she had been in touch with her former best friend anyway, so the brief meeting was both startling and interesting.

The woman's green eyes flashed open, and who was that man she was talking about?

"Kakuzu has the time" Sakura recalled the words with a curious roll of her tongue, Kakuzu? Maybe people had heard of him, Ino didn't usually mention her suitors name unless she had something to be thoroughly proud of, considering she wasn't one for long term relationships anyway.

" _Kakuzu_?" Sakura said aloud and without much further hesitation she decided to ask around and see if anyone knew of him.

* * *

Ino's eyes fluttered open and she sighed, stretching her body as she felt the impending aching feeling, as a result from sleeping on the forest floor.

But it hadn't been her worst sleep, it was quite deep and she had been comfortably warm, brief thanks to Kakuzu's thick clothing. Sitting up against the base of the tree trunk she looked around.

The sun glittered through the trees in a sweet, summery way and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Then she caught sight of Kakuzu who was messing around with some equipment at his tree, she watched him tighten a burnished kunai holder onto his lower leg and then stand up swiftly, looking straight at her as though he was aware of her consciousness the whole time.

"Morning" she muttered shyly and he grunted a reply that she pouted to so she repeated; a little louder this time. "Good morning Kakuzu!"

"Yeah, yeah, good morning, whatever"

What happened to her loveable guardian?

Sighing she looked down at herself, blushing at his clothes on her body and the looseness of it all making her feel exposed despite the hanging size of the attire.

"We need to go back or at least get me some clothes" she muttered, then looked up and hastily added. "You too"

He rolled his eyes and nodded, finishing off and taking an eyeful of the area.

"I don't know where we are right now, so I am going to scout over the treetops, stay here" he told her and knelt before jumping up into the branches overhead, silent, flawless, Ino snorted at the subtle drama of It all.

Waiting for his return she crossed her arms and breathed out slowly, tapping her foot a little. She had never been the patient kind.

"If we head north we should-" Kakuzu's voice came right behind Ino's ear and before he finished, she screamed, swung round with her fist and allowed it to collide with the right side of his face.

He growled and slumped, holding the new injury with alarm.

"What. The. Fuck. Woman, what is your problem?" he cried and she blushed and stammered a shaky reply, biting her lip.

"You…startled me"

"Well I didn't actually try to attack you, go easier next time"

The girl didn't know it, but she must have had a lot of energy pumped into her left fist.

"Look, I'm sorry, let me check it"

"No, get off!" he spluttered as she tried pulling his mask down again.

"I will be really quick and then we can get going!" she sung cheerfully and successfully tugged the material down, Kakuzu was surprised at how she didn't pause to stare at his mangled face but fluently placed her hand to the side of it and focused on the injury.

She had her eyes focused on the wound at the moment but when she glanced up, she stayed gazing into the green and red eyes that looked back soundlessly.

Her check-up was done by now, but she didn't let go of his face.


	8. Suspicious Kisses

Kakuzu wasn't the soppy type, I mean, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure this out, even someone lacking normal intelligence qualities could look at him and think of him as a rough exterior, with hard eyes and even harder skin. Strong as the knots that sewed him together, so why the fuck did he have so much trouble removing this… _child's_ troublesome hands?

She had no right to even be  _touching_ him, so with his reluctant permission she had checked him, now she decided to torture him with her stunning sky blue eyes that showed no fear, hatred or disgust, an unreadable expression that at the same time; albeit he would never admit, made him feel… _warm._

Including right now, fuck especially right now! She should really let go and move away, he wasn't known for being predictable in any situation, she knew he killed, she knew he was tough as leather, she knew that he could snap in any given moment.

But she was wearing his clothes; she was under his responsibility and maybe even cares…

At this point the author knew she was rambling and instead went back to the young woman who had a thought that grew into a realisation until it involved into an urgent instinct to move away before he got pissed like before.

Yeah they hugged, no big deal, didn't mean he had turned a new leaf!

With an inward sigh she closed her eyes and as her hand moved about a few centimetres, a large, warm hand drew over the back of her head, some of the flaxen strands running through the tanned fingers as he leant forward and kissed her.

* * *

"Kakuzu?" Kakashi echoed Sakura's inquiry and put his fingers beneath his chin as his gaze looked upwards in apathetic thought.

"If he is the one I think you are talking about, he is an ex-Akatsuki member"

Sakura froze, mouth going dry and a shiver ran through her.

"Are you sure?"

"That's the only Kakuzu I know who is majorly referred to without the use of his surname, why?"

"Well…err…no reason; just…heard the name in a conversation and got curious"

"Oh well, that's all I can say really" his eye crinkled close with a smile and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why is he an ex-Akatsuki?"

Kakashi thought again, Sakura was feeling a little impatient but was familiar with her old tutor's ways.

"Probably just got annoyed with the whole thing"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and said.

"Huh? You can leave Akatsuki by just getting pissed off by it?"

"Apparently"

"But…it's an elite force, and a much disciplined one at that!"

"Yes, but it  _is_ human…well mostly anyway…so, oh I don't know Sakura, I'm not the best person to ask, no one really knows much about the Akatsuki and Kakuzu has been gone for years, so its obvious his resignation wasn't such a big deal"

Sakura pouted and put her hands on her hips.

"Well do you know who I can ask?" she asked, feeling her heart sink as she remembered the shopping market, and Ino.

"The people who were talking about him?" Kakashi replied. Sakura attempted to stop a face palm until she realised something that subtly showed with a shine in her eyes.

_Ino is never without her mobile phone_

* * *

It took a few moments for Ino's brain to figure out what was going on, but it took her body less time to react, her cerulean gaze was hidden beneath slowly closing eyelids as her heart fluttered manically in her chest like a small bird in a cage, yet her arms stayed limp by her side.

It was warm, hot even; the thing Ino was probably most surprised about was how soft his mouth was, considering his external solidity. He tasted of cinnamon, hot chocolate, and the slightest bit of just original…man.

His slowly moving lips were not forceful or too light, they varied in pressure and Ino could just follow until they were both out of breath and moved away from each other.

She didn't taste of cigarettes, or alcohol or anything bitter like the whores he used to have; she was sweet, like vanilla and blueberry. Wow…how soppy was that? But he didn't care anymore-

_Bbbbrriiiinngggg_

They moved away from each others, both their eyes were wide and both drew their gaze down to Ino's pocket.

_Bbbbrriiiinngggg_

Ino cursed loudly as she swiped the phone from her pocket and glared daggers at the caller screen, before her gaze softened into anxiety and before Kakuzu could prevent her, she clicked: answer.

"Hello?"

"Ino?"

"Billboard brow?"

She was too surprised to take significant note of Kakuzu making a neck slicing motion.

"Turn. It. Off" he hissed.

"Jeez Ino, you could address me by my actual name one day?" Sakura growled from the other end of the phone line.

"Why are you calling?"

"Where are you?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"Are you with Kakuzu?"

Ino involuntarily paused and Kakuzu looked about ready to rip the technologic device from her. That was totally hot. Ino grinned at him sensually then turned away as he made a noise of disbelief and vexation.

"Why would that be important, Sakura?"

"Isn't he an ex-Akatsuki member?"

"What the fuck Sakura?"

"Isn't he?"

Ino glanced back at Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu…An ex-Akatsuki?" she declared purposefully loud, with an incredulous expression and her bodyguards eyes snapped open and his body went rigid.

"You have got to be kidding me billboard brow, he is my bodyguard"

Kakuzu cursed loudly.

"Why the fuck would you tell her that?"

"You're bodyguard?" Sakura sounded confused.

"Yeah, you know my dad, if he hasn't got his eye on me, he has paid someone else's eye to do so, no big deal, you know I only told you about him to make you jealous, candy-hair" Ino lied effortlessly and Kakuzu stopped having a frenzy and nodded his head in approval.

"Seriously though Ino-pig, where have you been, I haven't seen you-"

"Sorry Sakura, must dash, duty calls, talk later, yeah? Bye!"

Ino cut her off and sighed lowly, relieving herself of inward tension.

"See Kakuzu, she won't know anything-"

"Stupid…woman! That phone call can be hacked in seconds and people may already know where we are, I should just destroy that damn item"

Ino hesitated then pouted, narrowing her eyes.

"Well  _sorry_!"

"That's all you can say for yourself?" he sounded unimpressed.

"You are a great kisser"

Kakuzu was officially stumped as she clicked her phone shut, put it in her pocket, then strutted past her bodyguard with a cheeky smirk that made him look back with a smile.

* * *

"Girl talk"

"What, un?"

"That's all the phone call consisted of"

"That isn't important, yeah"

"The fact the stupid rich girl picked up the phone is"

"Why, un?"

"We now know where she is"

"Come on, can we give this up, yeah?"

"And have the leader found out we ignored this"

"Fucks sake, un"

"Don't bother me with your whining, let's go"

"Send someone else; I don't want to get beaten up by Kakuzu again, yeah"

"Just because you are weak"

"You try carrying a naked woman and fighting, yeah!"

Sasori sighed irritated.

"Let's tell Itachi and Kisame"

* * *

"So where we going now?"

"My place"

"Sexy"

"For protection"

"Duh! I knew that!"

Ino laughed and threw her golden locks over her shoulder as they came out of the forest and back to the lodge.

"Get your stuff, get in the car" he claimed and went inside, grabbing his own belongings which only fit in a small bag.

 _Probably a Wallet, weapon and tampons_  Ino sniggered to herself.

"Take your time" he called from the lounge as she made her way to the bedroom.

At least they didn't need to worry about sleeping arrangements in the double bed.

Ino took a moment to think about Kakuzu's house, would it be like him? Sturdy, strong but with a sense of warmth, wooden beams and plain interior?

Or maybe he was secretly into magenta tiger fur and chandeliers.

Wait, she bet he had a whole army set up, camouflage sheets and wallpaper and practise guns on the wall.

"If you don't hurry up woman, we won't ever get to my house"

Kakuzu stood in the doorway, eyes bored. Ino closed her packed case with pursed lips then went up to her bodyguard.

She just looked at him.

"Wha-"Kakuzu annoyed remark was cut off by Ino ripping down his mask and kissing him. Again.

He grunted in surprise as his body melted into hers, bringing a muscular arm around her slim waist and holding her frame to his sweetly, licking her lower lip gently for access.

But she moved away, a slightly stern look in her eyes.

"You really think you can just kiss me like that before, and then stroll around calling me 'woman' and treating me like the rest of the luggage like before" she growled, then picked up her suitcase and walked out past him.

"Get a move on,  _man"_ she called and Kakuzu held in a breath and counted to ten, replacing his mask and following her out slowly.

Yeah, she was being cheeky, but she couldn't carry on acting like this around him, he  _was_ a  _man_  after all, and he had very suppressed needs that threatened to overflow from his self control whenever she touched him or looked at him like that.

Take her to his house; lock her in spare room with magazines and clothes, then wait for father to ask for her back, that's what he would do.

 


	9. Delicious Decor

"Have…have you ever been married?"

"…The fuck Ino?"

"I am serious; you did this all by your manly self?"

"Here we go…yes, yes I did, problem?"

"NO! God no! Just…are you sure this isn't a 1930's museum?"

"Quite"

After a great deal of hours walking since Kakuzu refused to hire a taxi or car in case they made themselves more noticeable so Ino and he had been strolling along through some woods, past the odd shop,

Yamanaka had been  _way_ off Kakuzu's interior, I mean, she thought it was going to be really simple and boring, animal print and fluffy or army and grass.

Classy Mansion wasn't even on her list.

Well…to be fair it wasn't a mansion, it was actually a normal sized house…well it looked normal sized. Heard the phrase like the Tardis?

Walking through the hall made her feel like it was her wedding day. A marble staircase, not unlike her own but more majestic, the burnished frames of cupboards and desks, open walls leading into more rooms, chanda-FUCKING CHANDALIERS! Frames of elegant oil paintings, immaculate windows, the air was clean and fresh; even warm…like god damn Christmas or something.

"What do you work as?!" she cried, a beaming spreading across her face as she dropped her bags and spun around.

Kakuzu couldn't even be bothered to raise his eyebrows…or even one.

"Can't say" he replied but she didn't seem deterred by his lack of response.

"Now this is fit for yours truly" she laughed loudly, hands on hips, now standing still.

"Do you have a maid to take my bags to my queen sized room" she giggled.

"Do you think I live with people? Take them up yourself, you can use the lift"

"YOU HAVE A LIFT!?"

* * *

"You want Kisame and I to waste our time on some girl?"

"You think we want to do it, yeah?!"

"Not really Deidara…but …really?" Kisame nearly whined.

"It's a harder job than you think" Sasori added, Itachi raised an eyebrow, doubtful, but he sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

"Fine, let's get this over with, what leads do you have?"

"Bitch stupid enough to answer her phone, that good enough, un?"

"I don't wanna kill some girly girl who has a mobile phone!" Kisame cried.

"What the fuck Kisame?" Deidara inquired, incredulous. "You're practically a monster; you can't kill one woman, yeah?"

"Don't like doing it, no fun!" was all the shark man replied childishly.

* * *

Inoichi took another swig of his red wine, the bloody liquid sloshed in the glass as he stared at it thoughtfully.

"Shit, I bet she is in some dank shed somewhere, poor Ino" he muttered wearily.

* * *

"I. Fucking. Love. You" Ino screamed.

Kakuzu even felt a pang of very, very,  _very_ mild sadness when he realised she only said it due to the room he had just presented her with.

Queens's size was an understatement; this was the size of the lodge itself.

The author is now quite bored with describing places and in her apathy she merely stated: Double bed, satin curtains, dressing table, walk-in-wardrobe, giant windows, and a chandelier  _and_  an on-suite…with a hot tub.

"Never going home" she muttered, inspecting the stunning bathroom.

Kakuzu sighed, with an amused shake of his head. Laying her bags beside the bed, he didn't expect her to come running up behind him and embracing him.

Which is why he fell onto the bed, with her on top of him…yeah…that's how it happened.

Nuzzling his chest, Ino snuggled contently.

Kakuzu went very rigid. Counting to ten in his head…but not out of aggravation; he was counting to ten, and if she wasn't off him by the time he finished, he would take her there and then.

…

'5…4…'

Ino began sitting up.

'3…2…'

With a graceless leap she was off him and rummaging through her bags.

"So what are we doing for dinner?"

Kakuzu didn't answer. He was telling himself that next time, it should only be five seconds.

"Should we order something? Or do you have a machine that  _makes_ your meals!" she smiled lightly.

He sat up, groggily as though awakening from a long sleep. Looking at Ino harshly, before his Christmas coloured eyes suddenly softened.

"Or if you  _really_ want since I am in such a good mood, I could make something" she started to mutter cheerfully, hanging up her clothes in the walk in wardrobe which was half the size of her bedroom at home.

Kakuzu's shoulders relaxed and his heartbeat drew to a steady pace.

"I'll make it" he said.

The young blonde turned to him in surprise. Kakuzu eyes opened suddenly, as though shocked by what he had said.

"Will you?" she inquired, just checking it hadn't been a subconscious thought, said aloud.

"Yeah, sure, what do you want?"

Ino blushed slightly, tucking some hair over her shoulder to mess with.

"Could you surprise me?"

Kakuzu could do that, easily, but to surprise her with a meal?

"…Probably"

"Okay, thanks!" she beamed, then closed the smooth wooden doors.

Her bodyguard got up and headed out.

"You can look around my house but don't go into the room which has a brass door handle"

"Is it down the west wing?" Ino added sarcastically.

"It is west from this point, but not quite" he replied seriously making Ino pout.

"But yeah…that's my room…don't even think about it"

And with that he left.

Ino waited until his footsteps were faint enough to indicate he was downstairs, and then turned to the bathroom.

"Hello gorgeous" she purred and collecting a fluffy white towel on the way, locked the on suite door.

* * *

"I'll make it? Since when?" Kakuzu grumbled to himself, taking off his black vest shirt he shoved it in a basket by the kitchen door and stretched. It's a good job he had bothered washing before he came to do dinner itself. He wasn't even remotely worried about coming in to cook late because although he didn't know women. He  _knew_  women. And any classy, stylish woman would spend time on themselves before a meal…well a meal in a place she considered fancy.

"I don't even know where to start" he  _lied_  to himself.

* * *

"Some lead, we don't even have connection anymore, don't tell me we have to  _wait_ until she calls someone or someone calls her, Itachi!" Kisame claimed.

There was amongst some trees in the place Sasori and Deidara had recorded the last call, and according to Kisame, they had left traces of scent and general presence. He wasn't going to comment aloud what kind of presence Kakuzu had during the time.

Itachi blinked slowly, crimson and ebony eyes flashing momentarily under the unnoticeable stress beginning to pulsate through his form.

He was really quite bored.

"Kisame?"

"Yes?"

"Do you really want to avoid killing the girl?"

Kisame's eyes squinted and he cocked his head back and to the side.

"What do you mean?"

"How about we give up on the mission, unless anything truly helpful comes up, this is a thankless task"

The shark man's eyes widened in surprise, Itachi…giving up?

"You know I am all for that"

"Fine…"

And that was that...right?

* * *

Ino removed the curlers from her flaxen locks to leave a perfect, bouncing twirl of gold. Grinning to herself with soft peach lips in the mirror, she could honestly say she looked gorgeous. Soft eye-liner and rosy blusher, she was going for a natural look. Her hair had been arranged in a waterfall of ringlets from her ponytail. The silver and cream clip by her ear twinkled in the lights the chandelier threw around the room.

Ino wore a crisp pristine blouse, tucked into a short skin tight black skirt that ended somewhere in the middle of her thighs. Her filled out heels were cream in shade, almost matching her flawless skin tone.

"Well Yamanaka, I think this is the time to see if your dear husband is finished making dinner" she giggled to herself. Standing up and stretching briefly.

She paused, looking straight down at the floor…was it wrong to say that despite everything, this past period of time had been the most fun she had had in…god... _years_ , her father more often then not, didn't appear to give a damn about her…and she only ever met up with friends by chance. The countless men at the bars were just eager toys.

But…Kakuzu…actually cared about her, even if it was only because he was paid to do so, he looked after her, thought about her well-being, spent time with her…and had been the only guy to ever send fire into her abdomen.

Even when his eyes rolled with the apathy that would convince anyone else he was infuriated by the young woman's ideas and existence. A smile would twitch on her lips, he was warm and intriguing. Even as a stranger he impressed her.

Ino recalled the memories of the bar, the first time they met. It was so…ironic how everything had turned out…but she was glad it did.

Slapping a hand to her head she laughed nervously.

How soppy? She thought to herself and made her way out the door, closing it behind her.

* * *

Having been in the kitchen for a decent amount of time, he had almost missed the thick, delicious aroma that swirled around the room like sweet music.

Should have been a chef, Kakuzu thought to himself sarcastically, washing his hands in the sink. He was drying them on a towel when Ino wandered in.

Kakuzu didn't do double takes; double takes were for slapstick comedy films.

Oh wait; he just did a double take.

And he was under the impression the only good thing about his job was the money. Well…that's incorrect. Ino made things worthwhile as well.

She looked around the room with those enlightening eyes and smiled.

"This looks great Kakuzu! And smells amazing!"

Ino was already in front of him and pulling down his mask. He almost rolled his eyes, but closed them instead when she kissed him.

This better not become a regular thing, otherwise dinner can be later, he told himself, and continued being completely unaware that his arms were encircling her and his mauled tongue was invading her mouth. Soon entering and darting around her moist muscle.

A knee weakening sound escaped her and Kakuzu lifted her up further, taking it into mind he was a great deal taller than her and he didn't want to strain her body by constantly making her crane upwards.

Problem was solved pretty quickly when she was sat upon the counter and was running her lazy hands up under the canopy of the white scarf that covered his head. Kakuzu jumped slightly when strands of his dark hair was knotted and tugged, it only sent more primal urges through him and he hoisted her legs around his waist.

What the hell were they doing before?

A quiet but nonetheless audible groan came from Ino's stomach and they froze.

Oh yeah, dinner.


	10. Electric Trust

"Roast fillet of Salmon in a white wine and parsley sauce with fresh veg and crushed potato" Kakuzu replied to Ino's inquiry of what was actually being served.

It took a few moments for that to sink in, but when it did, she grinned.

Digging her fork into the amazing dish in front of her, the ex-akatsuki member found himself somewhat nervous of her reaction. It had been a long time since he had cooked anything for anyone else before.

The flush of stun and happiness that crossed her face told him everything was fine and his heart felt uncomfortably light at the aspect.

"This…is delicious, why were you not a chef!?" she cried through muffled mouthfuls.

He calmly started eating himself, mask down but he didn't mind because she didn't mind.

Such a sense of normality was calming and he took advantage of it.

He had shrugged on a black T-shirt before sitting down but across the table, Ino's eyebrows occasionally quirked when she noticed how form fitting it was.

This guy must have been top of the list in the bodyguard league.

And he was hers…strictly speaking.

She had, had bodyguards before now, but none like Kakuzu, the others had been without persona or interest in  _her_. They only cared for the cold hard cash that dealt her out like food.

In attempts to rest her mind she focused on the real food that had now filled her stomach and she sighed like a content cat.

"I will assume you enjoyed it"

"You assume correct, sir" she giggled and leant back on her chair, there was a silence, but it was a comfortable absence of noise, a bit of fateful time to let the two members acknowledge all that had happened over the last few days.

"You…must be tired"

Kakuzu looked in surprise to the words escaping the young woman's mouth.

"How so?"

"Looking after me…thanks…for…doing so, I suppose" her eyes were soft, sad even as she looked at the ground.

"Hey…I get paid don't I?"

"But you don't make it obvious!" she yelled and he leant back, he had meant what he had said in a humorous manner.

"I didn't mean it Ino, its fine, the whole…protecting you thing, it's not been as bad as you make it out to be"

Ino felt like someone had pumped her with air and she smiled wide, face glowing with the beam and he was struck by the enlightening expression for a few moments. To think she let him brush calloused, dark hands down that porcelain flesh without a wince.

"Well you must be tired soon, go up to bed whenever, I am"

"Now?"

Kakuzu smiled a little at the ounce of disappointment in her tone but nodded and she shrugged.

"I'll go up now then as well, need my beauty sleep!"

"I reckon resting your feet is more important"

Wait, what?

Was that…a compliment regarding that her feet needed rest and not her beauty, in other words, she was already pretty?

"T-thanks" a rose blush dusted her cheeks and she walked past him out the kitchen.

"Oh! Do you want me to do the dishes?"

"I have a dishwasher; I'll load it in the morning"

"Are you sure you're unmarried?"

"Yes, Ino"

* * *

"You think you could just  _let her off?"_

"It's not like she has acted upon her discoveries, I must admit Pein, I don't see why such fruitless struggle should continue against a most probably innocent young woman, it would cause stress amongst society which isn't what we want until we can handle it.

The man with the piercings that littered over his body turned to the blue haired woman whose expression of serenity and rationality softened his edges but this disobedience of his members had overcome any sense of loyalty and belief in his Konan.

For now.

"I understand that, but the point of her interference is not the main point here, the disobedience of my members is! And such crime will only be redeemed once the task is complete!"

No one spoke; they stood in their designated positions upon the great hands and stared up with a sense of terror and respect.

"Hidan, Allira and Zetsu will go to the destination that will follow after this gathering and you will finish the job, I don't care about publicity or how it is done, I just want this woman dealt with!"

Itachi and Kisame exchanged anxious and stoic glances. Stoic on Itachi's part.

* * *

"I really can't stay on dad! I'm sorry I am worrying you but I am fine! Kakuzu is sure I will be safe here so I will be home soon; got to go, love you, bye!"

Her father had rang up and she answered quickly, she had listened to him explain his anxiety and for the first time felt sympathetic towards him, felt like he just needed a hug, he really did seem to care about his daughter.

Setting her mobile on bedside table, she engulfed herself in the satin sheets and snuggled down deep, fluffy blonde hair encircling her head as she clicked the light off and all was quiet.

* * *

Kakuzu had noticed her screaming shortly after the storm started, what was it with women and thunderstorms?

The corridors were dark, momentarily illuminated with the brutish flash of electricity that tore over the dark sombre skies. Rain snared at the windows like knives but Kakuzu had never been one to fear violent weather. He was eventually before Ino's new room.

He thought it polite to knock first and was answered with an anxious yelp, entering he froze and his eyes narrowed as he saw Zetsu holding the girl around the neck, Hidan and a young woman he did not recognise personally but only as an akatsuki member standing nearer to him. The lightening flashed again and there was a painfully stale silence that marred the atmosphere.

"Hey Kakuzu, long time no see"

"What are you doing? Let her go"

"That doesn't sound like you!" the albino Jashinist purred and twirled his scythe round his hands as though it was light as a feather.

"Stop it Hidan, let's get it over and done with.  _Stop with your fucking flirting, as if we have time!"_ Zetsu claimed and Hidan pouted momentarily.

Kakuzu felt something gnarl heavily in his stomach as the arm around the slender neck of Ino elicited a shy whimper from her. He needed to distract them, even if only for a moment.

"Who is this then? A cheap substitute?" Kakuzu gestured to the brunette who stood holding an intricate knife in her hand, her blunt blue eyes blinked slowly; she was undeterred at the offence.

Kakuzu took seconds to scrutinise her, her build was hard to tell under the bulky shape of the akatsuki coat but she was tall and had a placid face if not for the professional seriousness it held at the current point, wild hair slightly falling in front of an unattractive set of scars marking her right eye, the iris was a much paler, sickeningly vacant colour in comparison to the other.

" _Your_  substitute, jealous?" Hidan smirked devilishly and stood up straighter, he loosened his grip on the scythe for a second and Kakuzu lunged.

"The fuck! Allira, get him off" Kakuzu wound thick wires around the form of the cursing Jashinist.

A knife sliced the back of his knees and the ex-akatsuki snarled, but did not falter from standing, another set of unruly black wires shot out and engulfed the throat of the  _substitute_ who had foolishly fell into his line of sight after her little trick behind his form.

Her hand came to grab at the invasive lines, he immediately saw a mauled, long, sharp, scaly black hand that appeared diseased and alienated. The appearance threw him off and this clawed appendage snapped through his wires like muscle sinew. It was not a trick, twas her limb! Hidden before in the lengthy folds of her sleeves.

Hidan took Kakuzu's surprise to his advantage and pushed the older man into the Jashin circle on the ground, Allira stayed behind him, in case he thought of stepping out the bloody symbol.

"She might be new, but at least she knows what she is doing, you would have snapped at this point, wouldn't have you, angry little Kakuzu?"

"Bastard" the bodyguard growled and drew his attention to Ino who seemed unharmed as of yet aside from the fact Zetsu could break her neck at any given moment.

"Don't fucking ignore me, asshole!" Hidan suddenly yelled but Kakuzu had ignored him for just long enough, lunging back at Allira, he all but picked her up and threw her at Hidan, brutish tactics, but hey, he had been out of practise. And it proved effective.

Allira found herself impaled through the stomach on Hidan's weapon and gasped for air as she struggled off him. Healing any wound from her body impact onto him twice as fast as his own regeneration would have kicked in and he stood up effortlessly, charging after Kakuzu without thought, Allira healed her own wounds for a second before joining him.

But by then Kakuzu was too close for them to truly attack him, arm grabbing Zetsu he all but wrenched the man's head back and he let Ino loose, Hidan clasped her though as Zetsu retaliated with a kunai stab into Kakuzu's abdomen. Kakuzu choked and looked round to the blonde who was then thrown against the post of the bed with a sickening crack, she fell to the ground and as the crimson pool around her increased, her breathing stopped and she stopped moving.


	11. Primal Intent

In all honesty, it hadn't been that long since Kakuzu left the Akatsuki, the reasons why, he kept to himself and the group kept it hidden as well. The truth was, he snapped.

An animal within him emerged, snarling against its restraints until the cage was unhinged and the brazen claws and teeth attacked in wild fury, the impatience and consistent blood lust in the man had boiled to limit break and at first the akatsuki thought they could control him, settle him down.

But the attacks became more frequent, more unpredictable; on missions meant for stealth he would massacre villages. Hidan was the most liable to his rage but all that did was increase his swearing stamina, but the others were immediately under threat.

The reluctant resignation was quiet, Kakuzu agreed that there would be nothing between them and Pein felt only slightly comfortable with the overall ordeal purely due to a sense of trust in the man and the fact he knew that he could kill Kakuzu with ease if the older man thought some form of revenge was necessary.

It wasn't on Kakuzu's mind at all, as he lounged at home, spending all the carefully spent money on his part with a careless heart, no more keeping watch of the cash from the childish members, no more relying on Hidan to keep a level head or  _anyone_ to be even a little obedient. It was…like retirement.

He did occasional mercenary jobs and body guarding to keep up money flow but he had enough to keep him and only him for as long as desired. Ino was probably his first big mission, the young, feisty daughter of a rich man, victim to a secret ambush; it didn't seem difficult at first.

Then affairs of the heart decided to pop up and engulf him in an unfamiliar haze of protection and…care for the blonde, including an aspect of desire from the way she set his worn, gnarled body alight with a young, fresh glow.

* * *

His crimson and emerald eyes widened with a horrific jolt of horror and anger as he stared at the woman who brought the humour, the action and the...  _life_  out of him, lying on the ground, unmoving and cold, the blood glistening in the continued blasts of violent lightening.

Zetsu had only been half ready for the unruly response from the ex-member yet still couldn't hold him back from dashing to Hidan who looked down at his work with a sinful smile. Allira blocked Kakuzu off for mere seconds to prevent the surprise attack on the Jashinist. He snapped her arm back with a sickening blow and she yelped.

Grabbing the cursed hand in two hands, it took less than a second to crush all the bones and scales and she gritted her teeth. Hidan pushed her out of the way, without being rough but far enough to give her time to heal and sneered at Kakuzu with a foolish temperament that displayed his obvious unawareness that Kakuzu might just be able to kill him for real at this point.

The scarred man definitely thought he could and went for Hidan's neck. The albino dodged and grinded the scythe through Kakuzu's abdomen, the sudden gush of blood and assumed pain wasn't evident on his face and he gripped the priest's left arm with the strength of a bear trap, with a single blow he tore the man's limb off, less than smoothly, leaving a hideous, mauled gnash of blood, bone and muscle.

"Son of a fucking bitch!"

Zetsu melded up through the floor in front of the brutish man and clawed several roots around his body, lifting him up with wooden strength, Kakuzu clearly was having none of it, releasing the winding black wires from the sewn in scars of his limbs, he snapped and split the roots until he fell back to the ground and knelt, with a powerful spinning kick he got Zetsu to the ground, then grabbing his kunai from his strap with inhuman speed, embedded it into the white side's shoulder.

Darting to Ino, he picked her up with a firm comfort that held her limp, dead weighted form tightly to his chest, despite the several wounds. Allira hadn't quite finished repairing her hand but flew at Kakuzu who struck her with another heavy combat from his left that landed her on the floor, in a second she was back up and in front of the wired man who was heading for the door, barring the way she took a few moments of ground-breaking silence to watch him, when something clicked, her eyes widened and she stood up straight, disappearing back to Hidan and Zetsu.

Kakuzu knew why, she couldn't take him on alone, and…strangely enough, something in her eyes told him she didn't want to, like a sense of realisation. Huh, Newbies…

Sprinting out the door he didn't look back until they were outside the house and further down into the acres of garden that Kakuzu owned by barely used.

* * *

Allira calmly went to Zetsu, kneeling down to fasten the roots back up as he took them back into his body, Hidan scowled swear words and waited for Allira to fix him up, holding his left arm in his right hand like it wasn't missing from his body.

"Why didn't you attack him?" his tone was not unkind, but demanding nonetheless.

"I knew I couldn't, besides, something tells me that girl _is_  innocent, and he seems to know it to the point of being willing to die for her, I saw it in his eyes. I am not going to face  _that_  by myself.

Zetsu nodded as the kunai was taken out with a subtle wince and the flesh matted back up, kissing him on the head with a cautious smile he returned such gesture shyly.

"Right, says the guy who said stop the fucking flirting, Allira, get over here and fix me already, this stings like several bitches!" Hidan yelled and she eventually went over to deal with it, without Kakuzu there to tie him up, she was kind of a last resort.

"How are we going to explain this to Pein?" the Jashinist eventually inquired.

"It won't be easy,  _but he will understand if we explain that Kakuzu simply snapped, you know what a vicious bastard he is like that"_  Zetsu shrugged.

"Can we at least raid this place before we go; Kakuzu is fucking pumped with cash!"

"I don't think it's a good idea to anger him further, but hey, let's go back to the leader saying we didn't quite get Kakuzu, but his house is fucked" Allira piped.

"Meh! It would be fucking hilarious!"

"Says the one who had his arm ripped off,  _idiot"_ Zetsu added with a roll of deep gold eyes.

* * *

She was alive, that was the most important thing. But for how much longer he didn't know. There was a small furnished summer house further down his garden; he assumed that he could trick the Akatsuki members  _if_ they did try to attack; this he highly doubted, laying the young woman down on a cushioned sofa, he almost never came here, it was a bit of a hideout if necessary.

Right now it was necessary.

Feeling for her pulse, the shallow movements of her chest unnerved him and he took some time and effort in pumping his hands on her ribs, then breathing rasped air into her lungs.

With a cough and a groggy flutter of eyelashes she awoke and groaned, Kakuzu sat Ino up, resting her against his chest as he too sat down. The touch of her hair under his chin was warming and he smiled a little, he waited for her to regain a sense of reality.

"What happened?"

"Hidan"

"…Right"

"He threw you against the bed post with enough force to break your skull over the wood, you're bleeding badly"

"I figured, I haven't dyed my hair before so wondered why the hell it decided to go all funky red on me" she claimed wearily and he chuckled.

"…How do you feel?"

"Like someone threw me against a bed post with enough force to break my skull over the wood"

"Ah"

"My thoughts exactly, have you noticed how witty I am when half conscious?"

"Quite" he buried his nose into her hair, this was way too tender but he didn't care, seeing her lying so pale and broken on the ground had messed up his brain, she had a tendency to do that.

He was stunned to discover plush lips against his own and sighed into the taste of strawberry and milk that was her flavour, the bitter tang of blood got mixed up but something in that darkened mind of Kakuzu meant he really didn't mind it.

Winding his arms around her, she turned around in his lap to straddle him and the kiss went deeper. A gentle nudge against her lower lip persuaded her to open her mouth enough to let the rough, sensual texture of his hot tongue dance over hers with a dominating grace.

The light gasp that elicited her throat threw him off, something hitched in his throat and he responded to her formerly passionate touch with something of growing primal desire. It wasn't a good idea to be indulging in her affections after losing control not ten minutes ago.

But she felt so good! Tasted so good! It sent him delirious the way her soft body melded against him like it was made to fit, the only sounds that surrounded them was the faint whip of wind bracing against the thick glass of the hut, obscured amongst the vibrant tree's, shadowed by the night.

The rustling sounds of clothing continued to ignite his emotions. Threading his calloused hands through her locks, he unwound them from their binding and momentarily admired the flowing golden waterfall that tumbled down her back. Ino seemed pleased with his reaction, at her cheeky smirk he leant down to deliver kisses to her neck that wiped the mischievous glint from her expression and replaced it with satisfaction and soundless pleasure.

His teeth less than cautiously nipped into the flesh and the volume increasing moans from the blonde urged him on, to the point where blood was drawn and he licked it with reluctant apology as she yelped quietly. Warm hands found their way to her stomach and back and she bent her forehead onto his shoulder as he explored the expanse of creamy flesh, massaging the areas around her hips to encourage a vocal reaction from her.

Kakuzu, as if the ex-akatsuki could evoke such response in a woman, the hardened, seemingly inhuman man hadn't even indulged in the cheap desire of street corners much, it was like god had given the devil an angel to handle, his devil was tamed for now at least.

"Kakuzu" she breathed and his eyes hazed over, neither of them was prepared for what happened next.


	12. Loving Hurt

"Kakuzu" she breathed and his eyes hazed over, neither of them was prepared for what happened next.

Feral was an understatement, he practically lost it. That sound, god, it was like he had been waiting for it his entire life. All he wanted was her, her body, her flesh presses against his in a heated flush. The feel of her supple breasts under his rough tanned hands, her hips beneath the grip of his grasp, long flaxen hair running down her shoulders and back. Her bright lips parted in ecstasy as her eyelids fluttered, vocal chords raw from screaming at him for more. The sound of his heart skyrocketed into shuddering beats of lust and power.

He tightened his arms around her and forced his tongue into her mouth.

The force meant she nearly pushed him away before succumbing to the delicious dominance he radiated from every flexing muscle and deep growl.

In fact Ino didn't really do anything but comply until his hard nails were embedded too far into the skin of her back and his movements didn't even stop to allow her breath to breathe.

"K-Kakuzu" she exclaimed, but it came out as a feeble whimper that only triggered more animalistic desires within him. Her bodyguard crushed her against the wood of the bench and moved his lips down her throat, nipping and sucking until crimson spots decorated the pale column of her throat.

But…it hurt again after a moment or so, like he was trying too hard, it just wasn't comfortable.

* * *

"Hello Mr Yamanaka, Is Ino here?"

"No, why?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blunt, uninterested tone of Ino's father as he stood in the doorway looking weary and a little pissed off.

"I just wanted to see how she was doing, after the attack and all…" she trailed off, looking out the corner of her eye for some kind of response from the older man but she received no sign of anything.

"I heard she even got a bodyguard" and this time Sakura hid an inward smirk at Inoichi's widening eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"Told me over the phone"

Inoichi raised an eyebrow but his figure relaxed and his lip lost the pale intensity that it has as he was previously alarmed by the pink haired girl's inquiry.

"Well yes she does, it was necessary, I couldn't risk her getting harmed again, and now she Is halfway across the country god knows where with god knows who and I hate to admit it but I am getting worried" the man held the bridge of his nose between two fingers and Sakura's eyebrows slanted in concern.

"I'm sure it will be okay, if you arranged the bodyguard he must be of high quality, right?"

"Yes, yes I hope so, no one believes me though because he shares the same name as that ex-Akatsuki guy-"

"So he isn't the ex-Akatsuki!?" Sakura cried, eyes lit up and hands clasped in anticipation, Inoichi stepped back a little.

"God no, do you take me for a fool?"

"Of course not it's just…I judged him for his name"

"Well…he is a very good bodyguard it seems, he should be returning my daughter home soon which means you can spend time with her then"

"Oh of course! I'm sorry for bothering you; please tell her to contact me as soon as she is back"

"Will do, thanks for dropping by anyway" the blonde man gave the ghost of a small smile that immediately caught onto Sakura.

"See you soon!" she called as she made her way down the drive with a wave. Inoichi looked up to the pale blue morning sky and took in a deep breath of the light air.

He couldn't have rumours of his daughter being involved with an ex-Akatsuki as a bodyguard.

* * *

Ino yawned and looked around, her back felt like a wooden plank and cracked just the same as she sat up and stretched, turning to the side she smiled as Kakuzu slept with his head half buried into her stomach, arm wrapped tightly around her. The young woman momentarily recalled the events of last night with a mixture of emotions.

He had started becoming rough with her and it took a lot of attempts to stay in control and finally push him off, he looked into her moonlit cerulean eyes with a manic fever that excited and frightened Ino.

It took him a few moments to realise he was actually guilty for nearly forcing himself upon her and he curled in on himself looking down with a dark gaze at the plain ground beneath them.

A soft hand on his shoulder made him relax but guilt obscured his features and he only responded positively when Ino came up behind him and wound her arms round his neck, kissing the back of his head tenderly.

"I'm sorry" he said gruffly.

"It is fine, another time Kakuzu, not out here" she whispered and nuzzled into his deep, musky scent that comforted her.

"You don't have to do it another time! It was selfish of me Ino" he claimed but she kept him in place with soothing whispers of hush into his ear that was so used to hearing the screams of helpless civilians.

"And what if I want to, Kakuzu?" she purred and a jolt went down his spine.

"…I can't do this to you any more Ino; it's been too long, with too many mistakes, you could…you could have died tonight" he muttered, his voice turning low like he was only just realising such a thing.

"But I didn't"

"But you could have! God Ino, knowing that when you are around me you are in constant danger isn't worth these selfish desires"

There was a silence, in which Ino was actually staring at him.

This man, she would never have guessed it from the shadows of that grotty bar, was a gentleman, a true, honourable, classy man who actually cared for her, more than she thought and this realisation made her stomach curl in light swarms of butterflies.

"Kakuzu, what are you saying?"

"You need to go home, you need a new bodyguard, someone who isn't as involved as I am, someone who puts their duty before their needs"

Ino hit him round the back of the head.

"Don't say such things! I don't want any other stony soldier out there who is only in it for the money; I want you to be my bodyguard!"

"You sound like a little girl"

"So!? Kakuzu, don't you get it, I love you!"

Ah.

Too soon Ino, too soon! She yelled in her mind as the silence increased to something reasonably unbearable. Kakuzu stiffened beneath her and she moved away silently, he still didn't move.

Oh god she had fucked it up, now she had no choice but to return home and obtain a new guard, relationships like this just didn't work!

"I-I think I might love you too, Ino"

Okay, hold the fun and the horses and everything else that was moving too fast, like her heart.

"What?" she replied dumbly and a hoarse chuckle escaped the man beneath her grasp.

"I said I love you" he turned to her, with…a genuine smile.

"So I didn't fuck it all up?" She inquired and he laughed.

"I think we both did"

Ino smiled back at him and leant down to kiss him again, knowing that she could.

* * *

"I-Ino, you…you are back!" Inoichi exclaimed with wide eyes.

It was late afternoon the day after Sakura's visit and before his eyes in the sunny atmosphere, stood a shy, pleasant looking Ino, with her hair flowing down her back and a delicate pale blue rose clip by her left ear. She wore a down to her thigh slim pale blue dress that had strapped sleeves, tan pumps covered her feet and in both hands held her suitcase in front of her.

"You are Ino right?" her father asked again with a lack of certainty and the flaxen haired woman before him laughed.

"Yes Dad, it hasn't been that long"

The embrace was long and sweet and Inoichi had only just released him when Kakuzu's cough came into audio.

"Ah of course, I assume the duty is finished?"

"…Not quite sir, you see, I feel I am unfit for the job and though I have my doubts she is under any real danger anymore, I recommend a new bodyguard"

Ino made a strange gulping noise and covered her face with a golden curtain of hair.

Inoichi looked from her to him, and then back to her, before returning his gaze back to him.

"Oh…I see, well I cannot thank you enough for keeping my daughter safe for so long, I am sure she is grateful of your efforts too" he smiled weakly and there was a pause in which a soft breeze fluttered through the trio and Inoichi took in a deep breath and clapped his hands together.

"Well, I might as well get your payment, be back in a moment" he claimed and turned around to head through the door and up to his office.

As he went Ino and Kakuzu faced one another, it hurt to do so, but in a warm way; a loving hurt.

"You…really are leaving aren't you?"

"I will return when you are safe"

"But how long will that be?"

"…I don't know"

Ino darted up, dropping her bags and embracing him tightly with a loud sob.

"I will miss you so much"

He ran his fingertips through the silk of her hair and though he would never admit, felt the bitter sting of tears burn behind his eyes.

"I love you" he whispered and she stood back.

Kakuzu realised how beautiful she looked even when she cried, with her bottom lip trembling and her eyes slowly turning red from loose tears.

Yanking down his mask she kissed him deeply, before moving back to brush against his lips with a meaningful reply of.

"I love you too"

Before replacing his mask just as her father walked back into the doorway, clutching a small white envelope full of heavy cash.

"Here you go, thank you again for your efforts"

"I don't want the money sir, knowing your daughter is safe is the only payment I need" he replied and Ino sobbed quietly, still gripping his hand in her own.

Inoichi lowered the envelope and gulped.

"If you wish, I thank you again"

"Thank you so much Kakuzu, I hope to see you again soon" Ino claimed, voice forced into pleasantry and the ex-Akatsuki smiled beneath the veil of brown.

"Good bye Ino Yamanaka" he said before letting go of her hand and walking down the drive as father and daughter entered the house and shut the door.

* * *

It felt abnormal and surreal to be home again, like it wasn't supposed to happen just yet but Ino could do little about the feeling.

Dropping her suitcases in the hall she headed into the living room and sat down silently, just facing her lap and thinking.

Inoichi came up to her and placed a cool drink of orange juice before her.

"Here you go" he smiled and she nodded and took it into her somewhat trembling hands, taking a long sip and sighing.

"I really am going to miss him father" she told him and her parent sat beside her and put a hand on hers.

"It's okay, he said he will be back soon, I could tell by the look on his face that he really wants to"

"But I don't know how long this stupid bodyguard scenario will have to go on for before I can see him again!" she cried.

Then her clear blue eyes rolled back and her mouth gaped as she fell down and across the sofa in a faint.

"Not much longer" her father claimed as he watched Deidara and Sasori pick her up and take her upstairs.

Turning to the right he saw Pein standing expectantly in the white marble settings of the hallway.

"There, find out what you must, but I want my money"

"You will get your money if she is of value; we have wasted time running around for you Inoichi"

"You will not regret it, entrance into the eastern city will be yours when you deal with her, I have grown tired of running after her girlish pranks and spending time and money on her, I never intended for a daughter, I always wanted a son, now she is of age to which she can be taken far away and start a new life, with no memory, correct?"

"Correct, but do you still want this?"

"I have wanted it for too long"


	13. Raw Truth

"Hey, so do you have a nickname or something, or do I just call you Ino, un?"

Ino didn't answer. She didn't want to be rude but she couldn't bring words to her lips without them choking on her tears, turning them into ugly, incoherent sobs.

"Just Ino" she whispered and kept her head down.

This was her new bodyguard, this time it was so she didn't escape, not so she could have the liberty of freedom. The liberty of freedom that was needed because this man was one of many who accused her of eavesdropping leading her father to conclude to a grim deal that made her heart hard and her stomach gnarl into a cold knot just thinking about it.

She wondered if Kakuzu had known; had he brought her back now so her father's plans could continue.

No. No he hadn't.

"Oh alright then, I am Deidara, yeah"

The taller, male blonde pursed his lips. He expected this to be a quick, stern silent job that only involved making sure she didn't try to crawl out the window.

But she looked so sad and she looked like him so in a weird way, he felt sorry for her and had tried to delve into a conversation that was short lived.

He was still waiting for Inoichi and Pein to finish with the details. Deidara didn't know why they couldn't just leave the girl be, give her some cash and let her be on her way. She struck him as someone who wanted just that. But Inoichi seemed like a confused, tired old man.

"I guess you remember me then, un" he chuckled. Rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin as he recalled the events of their last encounter; more or less, she was wearing a lot less than she was now.

"It's alright you know, you were just following orders" she managed a half-hearted smile but never raised her head to meet his gaze. Deidara sighed.

"I was, to be fair, yeah"

"…Why did you follow me, chase us?"

"Because you heard too much, that night remember, un?"

Ino sat back and this time did look up and stared at him with startled urgency.

"But…I never…did hear anything. A bit of swearing but that was all!" she cried, tars brimming in her soft blue eyes.

The Akatsuki didn't respond at first, just looked at her blankly before his mouth parted and his one, deep sapphire eye widened.

"Shit, are you sure, yeah?"

"Of course I am sure, do you really think I could do something dangerous with information anyway?!" Ino subconsciously gestured to herself and Deidara didn't need to ponder to figure she was right.

"…Oh fuck, this is going all wrong; you heard important, serious plan details. That's why we pursued you for so long, un!"

There was an uneasy silence of revelation and horror. When Ino stood up and fisted her palms, teeth gritted and eyebrows narrowed. Deidara watched her cautiously.

"And…Kakuzu left because he thought I was in danger, if…if you lot had figured this out sooner he might still be here!" She suddenly directed her anger onto the young man and he backed away, raising his hands in defence.

"Hey, I'm sorry, yeah"

Ino didn't continue her hostility however; she only loosened her fists and fell back onto the bed again. Being in her room didn't have the same warm familiarity it did before. It felt like a prison.

"It doesn't matter now, I have no idea what my dad…what Inoichi is going to do with me so Kakuzu couldn't have stayed anyway" she muttered, talking to herself more than addressing Deidara who cocked his head to the side slightly.

"You really did like the guy didn't you, un?"

"Of course, he protected me, respected me….loved me" she trailed off and a tear fell down her cheek. Deidara had the sudden urge to wipe it away; along with the urge to go downstairs and pound Inoichi.

He was an unfeeling, powerful Akatsuki member, yet when encountered by someone who was like a mirrors reflection of him, who had lost so much in such a short space of time. It really reaches into you and tugs at your heart strings in a painful way.

"He still loves you, yeah" he countered but Ino eventually lay down and curled up, burying her head in her pillow, soaking it with her tears and probably snot.

How attractive.

She remembers when being attractive and teasing was all she ever cared about. It made her feel a little ill now.

"I am not your best friend, I am not going to sit here and tell you that he loves you and one day you will ride into the fucking sunset, but I can tell you that when...if you get out of here, you might have lost your home. But at least you know you have got away with a treacherous bastard with a heap of cash and you are on your way to better things or something. Kakuzu might even find you, un"

Ino smiled a little into her pillow, but was too broken to properly respond so more silence ensued as it started to rain.

* * *

"Are you sure this is what you want, I don't want you coming back to bite and bark at me for doing something you clearly wanted"

"I am sure"

Pein gave Inoichi a sceptical look which really just appeared as his normal face as he didn't spend much time indulging in obvious facial expressions.

But he wanted to make sure this deranged fool was happy with his decision to just rid of his daughter completely.

"Yes, I am sure, why are you still wasting your time?" Inoichi growled.

Pein raised an eyebrow and turned to the door.

"We still need to question her, see what she knows. Then we will dispose of her"

Like trash, like she was nothing more than an old rotten apple core that had no feelings.

"Whatever but I want my money"

"And I want the key and information. I have priority and power over you, old man, don't push me"

The cold, irritated tone of the man's voice silenced Inoichi and the blonde nodded and sat back in his chair.

The pierced man left silently, closing the door behind him with a swift snap. Inoichi took another swig of his burning drink.

* * *

Ino stayed quiet as Konan came up to the window and spoke to Deidara.

"Pein is going to talk to her, than Hidan and Allira will stay to collect the key, deliver the money and kill the girl. Pein is busy otherwise" the blue haired woman told the blonde man who gulped but nodded slowly.

"Who ordered her death, does the old man know about this, yeah?"

"He is the one that ordered it"

"The old bastard has the audacity to kill his own innocent daughter, un!"

Ino twitched.

"We don't get involved Deidara, just watch her until you are dismissed" and with that, Konan left in a flurry of crisp white pages.

The artist didn't need to turn and tell the girl as she was up at the door, snarling and screaming and roaring.

"You bastard, you fucking asshole, how could you do this, I could have left and you could live here on your own with nothing but your bitter fucking drinks but no, you have to end me, what the fuck is wrong with you son of a bitch!?" the words were cracked, mixed with tears and sobs.

Deidara would have comforted her, but it wasn't his business to do so.

Ino collapsed against the door and shook, crying and wailing, shaking her head over and over again as though she had truly lost her mind.

She wanted Kakuzu; she wanted his warm, rough embrace.

Ino flinched at the cold hand on her shoulder but turned round to glare at her guard nonetheless.

"Look, how good are you at fighting, yeah?"

"Wh-why the fuck does that matter?" she hissed eyes blurry from the tears. Her eyelashes were drenched.

"Maybe I turned around for one minute, one minute that you took to smash a lamp round my head and 'knock me down' whilst you made it for the window, un?"

His voice was urgent, he felt stupid for even suggesting this. How could he handle the teasing from the guys when they found out he was beaten down by a girl?

But maybe, for some weird, look-alike complex, he would take it.

Ino just stared at him as though he was mad.

* * *

The night air and the rain lashed at her tender skin, bruising it with snares of raw chill but she didn't care, the rapid beating of her heart and the sweat from the adrenaline kept her warm.

Jumping down, she clumsily rolled onto the drive, taking a moment to regain her breath and let the wash of sudden pain in her ankles and wrists subside she looked up at the woods across the road and opposite her house.

Ino got up and she ran.

Deidara watched her from the window with narrowed eyes of concern and the rising feeling of stupidity in his gut.

Viciously pulling the hair out of her eyes, she clambered over a large tree trunk and slowed down as the adrenaline faded and her feet began to hurt. How far in was she, how much further until she reached something other than damp bark and grimy dirt?

Hanging her head down to watch and avoid a nettle clasping round her ankle, she bumped into something that felt like material. It was warm.

Looking up with mixed emotions of terror and hope, she started to shiver and tears threatened to fall as Hidan leered at her with a predatory grin.

"Looks like some bitch was fucking stupid enough to run into the fucking forest" he laughed.

Ino tried to move back, it was blind and useless but a sense of rationality told her to just get away.

Allira stopped her.

Why was this happening?!

"Why did you think you could run?" Allira asked, her voice actually sounded curious but it was cold enough to convince Ino that she wasn't about to explode into girl talk.

"Because I did, alright?" she hissed and Hidan placed his scythe beneath her jaw making her gasp and gulp.

"Enough with the fucking back chat, it was just a question you dumb bitch"

The rain made the metal damp and it rubbed raw at her flesh.

"Because I thought if I got away, my dad wouldn't need to kill me and the old bastard and your leader could get what they wanted without me dying being part of the equation"

She wasn't sarcastic, she was scared and trying to reason with all the truth she had.

"He wants to kill you?" Hidan's curses subsided and the weapon even moved away a little.

"Didn't you get in on the little talk?" she sobbed, trying to fist her hands but the cold made them too numb.

"I didn't in fact, fucks sake" the albino faced away and made an irritated growl in the base of his throat.

"Did you know about this Namakina?"

"No" Allira sounded genuinely surprised.

The pause was agonisingly long but it struck hope through Ino. Maybe they would let her go, what was the point of killing her in the end?

"Oh well, might as well add something on for Jashin" he shrugged with a sadistic grin that returned with a wild glint in his magenta eyes.


	14. Blind Removal

Ino couldn't breathe. Her body just pulsed with a dull ache now. Allira's grip kept her still and unable to move away from Hidan who was painting the crisp earth with blood, stroking his feet back in what could be considered a graceful dance if not for the dark intent that flashed in his eyes as he licked a thick, red tongue over his lips that were paled from the conditions of the night.

Was…was this it, seriously? It didn't even feel real any more, like she was watching from afar, like she wasn't connected with her own body.

God dammit, she was so set on feeling sorry for herself and just dealing with what shit the world threw at her that she forgot she used to be a fine soldier and still could be with effort.

Suddenly going into dead weight, Allira stumbled awkwardly and tried to grasp her again but the blonde stuck her leg out and with a quick, short spin. Kicked the brunette away. Hidan was too busy creating his ritual when Ino found a large rock, picking it up as the rough texture scraped at her fingertips, she thrust it on the side of his head. Blood trickled in thick masses down the back of his neck and hair, staining the clean white a dark crimson. The surprise and pain knocked him down and he swore loudly.

Ino took this advantage, wasting no time in turning on her heel and running into the undergrowth once again.

"Fuck, you can't run very far, stupid bitch!" the gritty tone of the Jashinist resounded and sent fear into her heart once more. Like a fresh, cold knife.

* * *

Blood and dirt grazed her flawless flesh as she managed to tangle herself in the reaching branches that clouded her vision with looming nails.

"No, No!" she screamed.

Hot hands wound round her waist and she shrieked, kicking and shivering as she was dragged from the thorns into a small opening.

"Calm down, woman!"

Ino's brain took a moment to process the words that were just muttered with haste into her ear.

Only one person called her woman with such vexation in his deep voice.

"Kakuzu…" she spun round and landed face first into the material of his chest as he held her close.

He didn't say anything. Ino took in a deep breath and returned the embrace with sore arms.

A calloused hand ran through her wet, grimy locks.

"What the hell is going on, Ino?" he asked.

"My dad, he was behind the whole thing, he just wanted money, he…he is trying to kill me" Ino finally claimed after a lot of stammering and tears.

Kakuzu went tense.

"That bastard…" he muttered, nearly inaudible to Ino but the next thing she knew, was Kakuzu had swept her up - bridal style – and was darting through the forest as though she weighed nothing.

"Where are we going?" Ino managed to get out.

But he didn't answer.

* * *

"You are telling me, she knocked you down and got away?"

There is a tone scarier than furious yelling, and that is when it is slow, dangerous, challenging and from Pein.

Deidara gulped.

"Look man, I didn't expect the crying brat to fight back, but what does it matter, if you were going to kill her anyway, why not let her run, get away from here, yeah?" the blonde explained with an anxious grin.

"What if she tells someone?"

"I doubt that, she hardly wants to  _think_ about the old bastard, let alone see him again in court, un"

"That is not for you to assume, you have failed this and there will be consequences" the pierced man turned to face Inoichi.

"Your daughter has ran away"

"What the hell are you talking about, I thought you put her under high surveillance!" the blonde man glanced at Deidara who shrugged.

"This is…this isn't how it was supposed to go, you should have gotten rid of her before, that's why I kept up with the tracking, making sure she used her phone and…oh god!"

Inoichi put his head in his hands and inhaled slowly.

"Fucks sake, you have to find her!"

"We did, but the squirming whore got away again, clever little bitch you got there" Hidan snarled.

All three turned to see Hidan and Allira crouching on the window, they took note of the dried blood on the man's neck.

"Are you seriously telling me, she got away from  _both_  of you?" Pein's voice cracked the slightest little bit and only the Akatsuki noticed.

"That's not all, that hard-core bastard-"

The lights went out with a splintering crack, Inoichi just stood and glanced around in wild panic but

The Akatuski immediately went into defence.

"Look, leader, the girl didn't know anything about that night, all she heard was a bit of swearing, she is harmless, yeah!"

"That is no longer the problem, Deidara. By threatening the girl, letting her out and then involving her in another capture attempt, Kakuzu has found her and is most probably rather furious at what has happened to her. He is our main priority; we can't have any vengeance going on"

Pein sighed then vanished.

"Great, so now we have to deal with a furious Kakuzu, un" Deidara growled in the darkness.

"Why is this Kakuzu such a danger?"

"There is a reason he makes such a good bodyguard" Allira piped up.

"Well deal with it! I am going to get my money"

"Look, not to be rude, but if you step out of these room, we can't guarantee you will even live" the young woman told him.

"You are too soft Allira, if the dick stays in here or not and Kakuzu makes an appearance, I haven't been asked to save his ass" Hidan sneered.

All the voices were dizzying in the dark.

"In fact, why are we even here anymore, come on blue eyes" Hidan turned to Allira and cocked his head to the side, gesturing to the outside.

Allira hesitated but nodded and fled out the window with the albino without another word.

"Hey, what about me, yeah?" Deidara raced to the edge were Hidan looked up with a smirk, the moonlight making his features striking. It also illuminated the shadowed edges of Allira's hand beneath her coat.

"I said blue ' _eye_ _ **s**_ ', you fucking moron"

With that the pair vanished.

"Stupid, white haired priest, un" Deidara scowled before turning back to the suddenly very alarmed expression of Inoichi.

"Sorry, yeah" Deidara shrugged and with a slight grin he jumped out the window too.

Inoichi just stood in the darkness.

"Fuck"

The older man was not going to deal with this kind of shit. Opening the door he ran across the landing and down the stairs to the phone.

* * *

Kakuzu has stopped briefly to check Ino for injuries.

"I am fine, but…seriously, is it even worth going after him?"

"Of course, no one kills you, not whilst I am here"

"I love you too" Ino chuckled weakly.

"But seriously" she added, taking his face into her hands, looking into his wrath ignited eyes that softened when they met her own.

"Let's just go, let's not make a crime scene" she smiled and leant forward, kissing him over his veil.

Kakuzu loosened and closed his eyes but took Ino by the shoulders and reluctantly pulled her back.

"Just going to give him a fright, I'm not going to kill him, Ino"

* * *

Inoichi had expected this, expected the unruly rage of this so called Kakuzu who had won his daughters affections so boldly, expected him standing before him with bloodlust in his eyes and strength in his fists; which is why he stood behind at least twenty soldiers, clad in thick armour, shields at the ready, nothing but cold obedience on their tight lips as they faced Kakuzu who stood in the doorway; Inoichi saw Ino standing behind him, blood and rain staining her.

Naturally the soldiers, no matter how many, were no match for Kakuzu; he broke bone like he ripped a sheet of paper. The muscles in his legs hardly strained as they lifted from the ground and beat against their bodies with inhuman power that linked to the intensity of his fists and arms that restrained and hit.

Ino was stunned and frightened by his anger, so stayed afar from the doorway as Kakuzu painted the crisp, white marble walls red.

Glancing over at her father with venom at her tongue, she nearly felt satisfied by the look of pure fear on his expression as he realised he wasn't getting away so easily.

But there was sadness, a part of her that wanted to believe he wasn't really doing this, that he wasn't selling her out and then ordering her death.

If only he had spoken with her, sure there would have been hurt as she realised he never really wanted her, but she could have left. Why did it have to be this way?

Closing her arms around her body protectively, she looked down.

Meanwhile Kakuzu was advancing towards Inoichi; it was as though the ebony clad soldiers didn't exist.

By the time the ex-akatsuki had reached the blonde hair man with his hollow blue eyes and his fear and his cowardice.

Kakuzu had relished in his overwhelming bloodlust and was now somewhat controlled, controlled enough to remember his promise to Ino that he would not kill the scum before him.

But he could sure as hell frighten him.

"Are you proud?" his voice was grated, like granite on steel.

A hand caught around the front of the man's suit and lifted him up; his toes struggled to maintain their balance on the ground.

Even if he had wanted to answer, the breath was drained from his lungs as his face turned an unattractive red, eyes watering slightly.

"Are you proud, that you are selling…killing your daughter for a handful of cash you don't really need?" Kakuzu was cold, stern, controlled and stone cold.

Like he was dragging every ounce of guilt from the blue eyed member, Ino at this point had entered the room and tried to prevent any more blood getting onto her clothes as she approached them.

Inoichi saw his daughter and glared.

Kakuzu tightened his grip and a noise akin to a wounded animal escaped the once proud man.

"No" he choked.

"No?"

"No I am not proud, god dammit!"

Ino took in a deep breath but didn't make any move to prevent her father's slow asphyxiation.

"Why don't you tell your daughter that?"

Kakuzu dropped the man who fell to the ground with a dull thud, holding the bruising round his neck and taking in slow intakes of oxygen.

He glanced up at Ino with bloodshot eyes.

"I am sorry, I am not proud of what I have done, I have done you wrong, so wrong Ino"

The young woman came up to Kakuzu and wound her arms around his waist.

"Let's go, let's grab some money and go" she whispered into his back.

But he heard her.

Following her as they walked past the man who remained within close proximity to the ground and into his office, Inoichi could do nothing as they walked out with a bag full of cash and towards the door.

"Ino…" he called weakly. The girl turned around to face him.

But no words escaped him, what could he possibly say?

He never did say anything, just watched Ino and her bodyguard leave and close the door.

Inoichi knew he would never see his daughter again.

In some weird way, he was glad; this was what he always wanted.

But at the same time, he had never felt so repulsive, with guilt that painted his soul black.


	15. Tender Claims

Ino snuggled further into Kakuzu's chest. It was wonderfully warm and she smiled to herself, awake but not yet opening her eyes. Allowing only her sense to enjoy the moment. It was late morning, not yet noon but the sun was high in the sky. Occasionally obscured by drifting clouds. The sky was a bright blue and Ino felt a thrill of pure happiness shake her heart as she inhaled the heavy scent of the man beneath her. Kakuzu was still in a rather deep sleep. Ino realised this by the steadiness of his heartbeat. A thrumming beat she could hear with her ear against his chest.

A rising blush scorched her cheeks as she recalled the previous night. Curling her toes she stifled a hysterical giggle. It hadn't been nearly awkward as she had anticipated her first time to be. The whole event didn't go by too fast but was swift enough to keep the burning desire that had built up inside her satisfied. The blonde had tangled slender fingers in dark hair and stared into glazed harlequin and carmine eyes. There had been a sense of discomfort at first but it was overrun with the most amazing sensations. Pleasure bordering on ecstasy. He had been so sweet. Ino had not expected him to be cruel at all but she had also failed to imagine him to be gentle, or at least as gentle as he had been.

Patient, loving words. Calm touches and sweet breaths. It made her squeeze into her lover on that bed even more. Slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few times to make up for the fact she couldn't move her arm to rub at the grogginess. She could however trail a fingertip over the space under his chest and above his abdomen. Long, deep scars marred dark flesh and she had never seen anything more gorgeous.

The trees outside the window swayed with the occasional breeze and the leaves painted patterns of light across the room in different shades of gold and green. Some of the silhouettes landing on Kakuzu's frame. Though the room was cosy enough, the sun made it even better as it spilled over the exposed areas of flesh on her body, namely her shoulders, arms and waist - all above the light quilt. Granted they were anything but chilly after their antics, through the night the coolness had crept it and Kakuzu had gathered the cover up over them.

There was a few more minutes of quiet breathing and leaves rustling before a faint grunt from above made Ino look up and grin as she saw Kakuzu waking.

"Good Morning" she muttered, genuinely meaning it. He opened his eyes fully this time and glanced down, face expressionless before he smiled.

"And to you"

The arms already around her tightened and she chuckled.

"Hungry?" she offered. Ino herself was definitely peckish and craved pancakes of waffles. Anything warm, soft and drizzled with syrup or ice cream really. That was how silly and romantic she was feeling. Besides, when was the last time they had a decent breakfast?

Well yeah, there was the motel but neither had managed to finish and it's definitely a damper on the scene when you're accused of murder but psychotic "police".

Shuddering a little at the memory, she was thankful when Kakuzu replied.

"Sure, but breakfast means moving, which isn't an inviting concept"

Ino laughed and sat up, resting her head on her arms, resting her arms on his chest. Tilting her head to the side she just looked at him as he raised one of his arms from her to rub at his eyes and run fingers through his hair.

"But sure" he agreed finally and she closed her eyes with a cheeky, cat-like grin.

* * *

Dressed in a long, pale blue pyjama top. Ino sat on one of the stools by the counter by the window. Staring out into the garden. Of course with such a magnificent house, there was a garden to match. She would have to plant some nicer looking flowers soon as there were only a few weeds to be found amongst the majority of emerald foliage.

Kakuzu wandered over in long, loose trousers, carrying a mug of coffee for her and some tea for himself. Ino had expressed her interests in pancakes and waffles and he was now acting on those requests. Setting the container of hot liquid on the side, he returned to the stove where he allowed the batter to spread out on the sleek black pan. Ino glanced over before darting off the stool and heading over.

"Ahh, that looks good, will your talents never end?"

"Nope" was the reply, and to accompany the single syllable was a swift, clean flip of the pancake and a smirk.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, the blonde made her way to the freezer where treats to decorate were found.

"Preference on ice cream flavour? I didn't think you'd have so much..."

"Vanilla please"

"Aww, so polite" she cooed, taking out the vanilla nonetheless along with raspberry ripple. There was indeed quite the selection and that was something she couldn't complain about. She gathered up some syrup and lemon juice from the cupboards. She was going to try and find it herself but after the sixth cupboard she called for Kakuzu to direct her.

"You'll get used to it" he told her as she brought the goods over and he set two plates out. Ino went still and before she even thought about it, asked.

"...Am I staying here then?"

The young Yamanaka hadn't really thought about what would happen now, after last night it made everything even more vague.  _Would_ she be staying here? Naturally she wanted to, very much so. But she wouldn't intrude and she still didn't completely know what she and Kakuzu were, it wasn't exactly a normal relationship.

"Of course"

Those words made her heart jolt painfully and a smile crept onto her face. Eyes shining as she let it all sink in. This was it, a new home, a sense of freedom and beautiful companionship.

Kakuzu had put his own pancake on his plate, nearly dropping the spatula after laying the crisp, golden base onto the china when warm,smooth arms wound around his waist. Looking over his shoulder with a tender smile, he held onto the forearm on his abdomen. Marveling at the luxurious texture of her silky flaxen hair against his back as she rested her head on him. They stood like that for a bit, both totally content to hold each other in silence.

"It's just pancakes Ino"

"Shut up!"

 


End file.
